


The Will of Fire

by Seclina_Lunica



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventures, Comedy, Fluff, Funny, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 34,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seclina_Lunica/pseuds/Seclina_Lunica
Summary: A series of one shots involving Tobirama Senju, and a very young Hiruzen Sarutobi, and his teammates. **Lots of Fluff and hurt/comfort**





	1. The Bell Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven year olds Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura undergo the bell test against their sensei: The Second Hokage.

** The Bell Test **

Tobirama stood erect in front of three young children. His arms were crossed, and he bore a neutral expression. He was wearing his training gear consisting of a short sleeved blue shirt kimono with mesh armor underneath. His kimono was closed with a pale-yellow sash. He wore matching blue pants, and a bracelet made of soft material. Tape was wrapped around one of his thighs, and his metal happuri was fastened to his head.

Tobirama and the children were on familiar training grounds; for it was where his team used to train before he became Hokage. Utatane Koharu, Mitokado Homura, and Sarutobi Hiruzen, also known as the original three, stood in front of their sensei once more with looks of disapproval on their tired faces. They too were in their usual training gear, ready to take on the world.

Tobirama uncrossed his arms. He placed one hand on his hip and raised the other. He said, “Sorry I’m late, I got lost on the way here.”

Obviously, the children did not believe their sensei in the slightest. They were drooling from their mouths, starting to fall asleep. Hiruzen said, groggily, “Ugggh, we arrive here on time at six in the morning, only for him to be two hours late.”

Tobirama greeted, “Homura, Koharu, it has been some time since I’ve last taught you anything valuable pertaining to the shinobi way. I can only hope that you’ve improved your skills as a ninja.” He snickered, “And not to have tarnished my name.”

With her brown beady eyes, young Koharu looked at Homura in displeasure. She played with her twin bun, adjusting the long hair pin running through her hair. Homura shook his head in disbelief.

Tobirama added, sticking with his usual monotone expression. “You know, I’m rather excited for today.”

“No disrespect Tobirama-sensei,” said Homura who was playing with the frames of his glasses, “But you don’t look like you’re that excited.”

Hiruzen added, “You don’t sound like it either.”

Tobirama said, “Saru, now is not the time to be a smart ass.”

Hiruzen was taken aback. “EH?!” A dark cloud then hung over the boy’s head. He thought, “ _Why is it always me taking the blame for everyone’s remarks?”_

Koharu finished playing with her hair. She said, “They’re right Tobirama-sensei. You don’t look that excited. In fact, you look like you don’t want to be here at all.”

The two young boys stood frozen in place. They were shocked to hear such a remark come from Koharu. They shifted their eyes to Tobirama, who then bore a sly grin.

Tobirama shook his head. “That’s not true. Koharu! Homura! In two weeks, you will be participating in the Chunin exams. You already know why you two didn’t pass in the third round. I can only hope that you learned from your mistakes. Since Saru has been promoted, you two are in need of another team member, in order to compete as a three-man cell. I’ve already made arrangements, and you’ll meet your temporary teammate the day of the exam.” He crossed his arms yet again. “And it has been almost two years since I’ve trained you all as one cell. I’m eager to see my student’s growth.” He reached for two small objects fastened to the side of his hip. He de-attached them from his hip and showcased two petite bells in the air. “I’m also conducting an exam of my own.”

Koharu raised an eyebrow. She said, “An exam? What’re we going to do?”  

Tobirama flicked his wrist, causing the brass objects to tinkle. He said whilst giving an odd smile. “These are bells.”

Hiruzen crossed his arms and puckered his lips. “No shit.”

Tobirama stopped. He grinded his teeth and said, irritated, “Saru, listen,” he took a deep breath and sighed, “The objective of this exercise is to retrieve these bells.”-

“Alright!” Hiruzen yelled. “Are we playing a game of hide and go seek?”

Tobirama’s forehead turned blue. He slouched and blew a puff of white smoke. “No Saru, I’m not hiding the bells. I’m attaching them to my hip.” Tobirama tossed the bells in the air and snatched them with his other hand. He flexed his arm. “Like I said, you have to retrieve these bells that will be attached to my body. But I’m not giving these bells up easily. You’ll have to fight me in order to successfully pass this exam.”

Hiruzen and Koharu’s eyes were as wide as saucers. Their fingers twitched. They both said simultaneously, “F…fight you!?!?”

Hiruzen pouted, “We’re screwed.”

Homura turned to the side, avoiding eye contact with his peers. “We’re more than screwed.”

Koharu placed her hands on either side of her cheeks. “I know I don’t say these things often, but I think we’ve already failed his test.”

“Eh,” Tobirama started. He observed Koharu and Hiruzen on their hands and knees, sulking internally. Tobirama scratched his cheek. He said with closed eyes and a crooked smile, “C’mon, please don’t say such things my little young-lings. As a shinobi, you’ll come across ninja stronger than yourself. In this exercise, only think of me as the enemy.”

Hiruzen stuck his tongue out. “Sometimes I think you really are the enemy.”

Tobirama’s body tensed. He clenched his fists so hard that if something were in his hands, he would have broken it in two. “Don’t say that, stripling!” He exclaimed. “I’ll have you know that I still have a streak of pride!”

Hiruzen retorted, “That’s what you get for being late!”

Both Tobirama and Hiruzen took a step forwards and raised a fist. They gnashed their teeth, and their angry eyes met, causing a flash of light to appear between them. They growled in frustration.

Koharu and Homura stood by the sidelines, watching. A drop of sweat strode down the back of their heads.

Homura spoke up, “Think anything’s changed since last time?”

Koharu gave a sigh of disappointment, “Nothing.” She looked at Homura. “Hiruzen, always being the queen bee of drama. Sheesh! When is that kid ever going to grow up?”

Homura chuckled. He placed both hands behind his head and stretched his back. “That’s funny. When we all attended the academy, he was always as quiet as a mouse. He’s different around us, you know?”

Tobirama coughed into his fist. Bearing a frown, Tobirama continued, “Anyway, Impress me.” Tobirama reached for a clock, conveniently placed behind his back. He showed it to the students. “It’s about eight-thirty. If you fail to complete the mission by three, I will punish you.” Tobirama briefly looked away. “I don’t know what the punishment will be, but…” he tossed the bells in the air once more. “…I’m sure I’ll figure that out later.”

Homura questioned. “What are we allowed to use?

Tobirama answered, annoyed, “Anything and everything.” He paused for a quick moment before saying in a dark tone, “You must have the means to kill me. Otherwise, you will fail.”

Koharu spoke, “Well, we all know _that’s not_ going to happen!”

Hiruzen laughed hysterically, “HAHAHAHA!”

Tobirama gave the youngster an unpleasant expression. “Saru, what’s wrong with you today?”

Hiruzen continued to laugh. He clutched his stomach, saying, “HAHA! Tobirama-sensei – HAHA – the Second Hokage – HAHA – killed by two genin, and one Chunin.”

Tobirama was not impressed. He attached the bells to his hip. “Saru,” he said whilst crossing his arms, “You wouldn’t be able to touch me even if you were at Jonin level.”

Hiruzen yelled, “OH YEAH?! I’ll SHOW YOU OLD MAN!”

Suddenly, a thin hand lay on Sarutobi’s shoulder. He looked to see Koharu. She said with sincerity in her voice. “Hiruzen, you’re a talented Shinobi no doubt, but you are still a little dumb. Could you do us all a favor and grow a little wiser?”

Hiruzen’s heart felt as if it had been struck by an arrow.  Bells could be heard in the distance _. “Ko…haru? She called me an idiot.”_

Tobirama smirked. “Anytime, brats.” The man took a step back. He stood with great poise, as he waited upon his three students to make their first move.”

Homura huffed. _“We have no attack plan,”_ he thought. He said aloud, “Hiruzen! Koharu! Retreat!”

Suddenly, the three shinobi disappeared. Tobirama scanned his surroundings. “Hmm,” he said, “I think they’ve already caught on to the meaning of this exercise. Well, a shinobi’s actions speak a lot louder than their words.”

* * *

The three children hid themselves amongst Konoha’s forests; far from the battlegrounds.  They huddled in a circle, all with one knee placed onto the ground, figuring out a strategy on how to approach their ‘enemy’.

Koharu stated bluntly, “I’m smarter than the both of you.” She looked at Hiruzen. “I already know what Tobirama-sensei is up to. We have to retrieve the bells,” she squinted, “As a team.”

“Yeah,” Homura added. “It’s one of the first things Sensei taught us. Except, not like this.”

Hiruzen commented, “Tobirama-sensei explained to me the other day that many of the Jonin in Konoha were struggling with their Genin teams, because missions were taking too long to complete, or weren’t being completed at all; it’s like the Genin had no heart or passion.” Hiruzen gawked at Koharu. “That’s his exam. If this works out, he’s most likely going to implement this bell test into the Genin curriculum, to see if they are worthy of becoming great shinobi.”

Koharu rolled her eyes. “That’s not a bad idea.”

Hiruzen said, “So, we need to devise a plan in order to defeat the Second Hokage.”

There was silence amidst the air. Finally, Homura said, “That sounds really weird coming from a Chunin.”

Hiruzen shouted, “Shut up, and let’s think of something, alright?!”

Homura started, “We should split.”

Koharu answered, “That’s not a bad idea. But he’d be wary of us once one of us attacks on our own.” She thought for brief moment before saying, “One of us could be the diversion the entire time; always keeping Tobirama-sensei busy.”

Hiruzen said, “I’ll do it.”

Homura laid a hand on Sarutobi. “No, Hiruzen. I’ll do it. Out of the three of us, my Taijutsu is the best. I’m also fast at making substitution clones.” He looked at Hiruzen, “I’ll go first, giving you and Koharu a chance to view our surroundings, and use it to their advantage. I’ll attack Tobirama-sensei as best I can from start to finish. I’ll also attempt to catch the bells, although I have a feeling that I won’t succeed. The only catch is that you guys will have to work around me.”

Hiruzen nodded.

Koharu agreed, “That’s fine. Your job is set.” She turned to Hiruzen. “Alright, Mr. Chunin, time to lead the group. Got any ideas for the two of us?”

Hiruzen said, “Yes. I have a couple of aces up my sleeve. I’ve got some little tricks. I’ll find my way by his feet, and unleash a fire technique. Homura, when that happens, you have to step out of the way.” He chuckled, “I also have this new jutsu that I want to try out.” Hiruzen covered his mouth with his hand, and was absorbed in deep thought. He said, “I’m the strongest of the bunch, he’ll obviously be wary of me. When I keep him busy with Ninjutsu, Homura and Koharu, you try for the bells.”

Homura said, “And what if that doesn’t work?”

Koharu scolded Homura, “Homura! Don’t think like that!”

Hiruzen answered, “Koharu, I want you to lay some traps. You’re pretty good at that stuff. After all, you’ve adopted Tobirama-sensei’s explosive tag technique.”

Koharu bore a surprised expression, “Oh, oh ya! Of course!”

Hiruzen smiled, “So why don’t you lay some traps while you try for the bells?”

Koharu acknowledged Sarutobi’s words. “Yes, Hiruzen.”

“Now,” Hiruzen said, playing with a shuriken. “We don’t have much time, but we have to analyze Tobirama-sensei.” Hiruzen dug the shuriken into the dirt and started to draw waves. “He’s going to use a lot of water techniques.”

Koharu waved her arms vigorously. “Hiruzen! That’s not all you know! He’s the freaking Hokage! He knows other styles too!”

“You’re right,” Hiruzen answered Koharu, “But I sense that we won’t see them. He’ll kill us. Anyway, he wields other techniques. His Taijutsu is really good, he’s a master at the water element, he’s the founder of the shadow clone jutsu, and teleportation jutsu.” He laughed in his throat, “Koharu. Homura. I know a way that we can beat him at his own game.”

* * *

 

Tobirama was crouched in a nearby field. Two of his fingers were kissing the ground. He closed his eyes, and slightly shifted those two fingers to get a better reading on chakra.

Tobirama started, his eyes still closed. “They’re in this area now. All three of them. Two of them are suppressing their chakra very well, except for one.” Tobirama hopped to his feet. Suddenly, he could hear the quick pitter pattering of tiny feet. Tobirama turned around, noticing Homura racing towards him.” Tobirama thought to himself. “He’s going to come at me with some Taijutsu most likely, he must be a diversion.”

“Ah!” Homura yelled as he jumped into the air. He threw a hard kick. Tobirama quickly raised his arms, the kick then landing against the side of his forearms. Tobirama flicked his wrists, managing to grasp Homura’s ankle. The boy twisted his body, throwing a kick with another foot. Tobirama stopped that kick too. With a free arm, the Hokage landed a hard punch on Homura’s stomach. He let go of the boy. Homura back flipped, softly landing on his feet. He wasted no time coming after Tobirama again, this time throwing slaps and small kicks. Tobirama dodged all of his attacks. Suddenly, Homura’s right hand turned a bright green, and he threw a large punch. Tobirama stopped the attack with both of his hands; a small crack could be heard from his wrists.

Homura squinted, “That didn’t work at all.”

Tobirama sleekly smiled. He thought, _“His Taijutsu is superb. He learned to focus a large amount of his chakra at one specific point in the body, the catalyst for creating a crushing blow. However, it’s still weak.”_ Tobirama elbowed the crevice of Homura’s arm. He turned his body around whilst raising a leg and landed a fast-moving kick on the young boy’s side, sending him flying. Homura bounced on the dirt before coming to a complete stop.

Tobirama said, “You’re going to have to do a lot better than that.”

 ** _POOF!_** Homura’s broken body disappeared, revealing a log.

Tobirama said, “Oh, so now he’s making things much more interesting.” He heard whistling. The man quickly turned around, blocking a punch from Homura that was flailing towards his head. Homura threw one more, with Tobirama – yet again – blocking it. Tobirama said towards Homura, “You’ve grown Homura.” Tobirama quickly let go of the boy and grasped the boy’s wrists.

The boy gasped before he was flung across the terrain. Homura landed on his feet and charged onwards. Tobirama growled, “Back for more, brat?!” Suddenly, Tobirama heard another whistling noise in the distance. Homura stopped. Tobirama peered over his shoulder seeing five kunai soaring in the air. Tobirama shifted his body slightly, all five of the kunai knives, landing at his feet. But there was something odd about them; there were tags attached to the end of the handles. “Huh,” Tobirama raised an eyebrow. “Wasn’t expecting that.”

 ** _BOOM!_** The tags exploded. Tobirama jumped. His body flew out of the ash cloud, unscathed. Then Koharu appeared with a kunai knife in her hand. “This is my chance,” she thought. She swung the knife, and Tobirama disappeared. “W…what?” she said landing on the ground. “Where’d he go?”

Quick as a flash, Tobirama appeared behind Koharu forming the sign of the ox with his hands. “Soooo, that’s where all my explosive tags went.”

Koharu peered over her shoulder, noticing the position of Tobirama’s hands. She said, “The sign of the Ox. I’m in trouble.”-

Then, two shuriken stars entered the mix, flying in the narrow space between Tobirama’s hands, and Koharu’s body. Tobirama pulled his arms back, releasing his hands altogether.

Koharu thought. _“Nice, Hiruzen.”_

Tobirama turned to the side, getting his bearings. Homura was coming after him again with a kunai knife. Homura lunged forwards, attempting to stab the man, but Tobirama simply stepped out of the way. Then Tobirama felt a hand brush his thigh. He observed Koharu reaching for the bells. Without thinking Tobirama swung his leg, smacking Koharu in the chest. She flew twenty feet; dust was swirling around her body.

Homura stopped and looked away. He exclaimed, “Koharu!”-

Suddenly, Tobirama smacked Homura’s wrist, causing the boy to release the kunai. Ten more Shuriken flew past the two individuals; one scraping the flesh of Tobirama’s hand. Homura’s hand turned green once more. He thrust his arm forwards, readying to make contact with the man.

Tobirama disappeared. In an instant he was on the other side of the battle field. A marked kunai was at his feet. Tobirama stood at ease. He looked at Homura, whom was running low on chakra. Koharu, struggled to her feet; she couldn’t breathe.

Finally, Hiruzen appeared from the trees, guarding his team mates.

Hiruzen asked. “Koharu, are you alright?”

Koharu laughed, “There’s going to be a bruise tomorrow.”

Hiruzen continued. “Homura, Koharu, take a quick break. I’ll keep him busy, while you two regain your stamina.”

Koharu yelled, “Yes, sir!”

Tobirama said whilst crossing his arms over his chest, “Hmm, Saru. I knew that you were going to show up eventually.” Tobirama brought his hands together, his fingertips lightly touching one another.

The children could feel wetness in the air. They watched carefully as vast amounts of water swirled around Tobirama’s body. The body of water grew and elevated with each passing second.

Tobirama said aloud, “Suiton: Suishoha! Water Shockwave!” He concentrated, slightly bending forwards. He then clenched his teeth and sent the large body of water hurling towards his students.

Hiruzen shouted to his colleagues, “I’ll protect you guys no matter what!” Hiruzen brought his hands together. Tiger, Hare, Boar, Dog. The young Chunin placed both hands onto the ground. Waves of chakra soared along the surface of the ground. “Doton: Doryuheki! Earth Style: Mud wall!” Rock suddenly appeared from underground, soaring into the sky, creating a vast wall. The water slammed into the rocky wall, causing the wall to erode every now and then.

Behind the wall, Koharu and Homura stayed close to their leader as water surrounded them. Hiruzen struggled to keep his technique intact. He grunted.

Homura placed a hand onto the boy’s shoulder. “I’ll go at him again.”

Hiruzen said, “No, let me play with him for a little while.” He looked at Homura and smiled. “I’ll create an opening for you guys, and then you can take the bells. If that doesn’t work…” he trailed off as he directed his attention to Koharu. “Koharu, remember what we talked about. You saw his marked kunai, correct? Well, it looks like it’s the only one he’s got. Homura and I will get him as far away from that kunai as possible, okay? So wait behind this wall. Be patient and regain your strength.

The water started to calm. The children breathed a sigh of relief as the water lowered to its natural level and receded into the nearest river. –

Without warning, a piercing jet of water shot through Hiruzen’s earth-style barrier, and sliced it into three pieces.

“EH?!” Hiruzen said, lifting his hands off of the ground. He squinted and made a weird face. “Oh man, we’re going to die.”

The three children met their Sensei face to face. He glared at Hiruzen, focusing all of his energy onto the boy.

Hiruzen said to his colleagues. “Homura and Koharu. He’s got his eyes set on me and me alone. Scram.”

“Yes, sir!” They yelled.

Tobirama and Hiruzen transitioned into a stare down. They looked into one another’s eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Tobirama put his hands together and created the tiger seal. “Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!”

**_POOF!_ **

Two shadow clones of Tobirama appeared on either side of the man. They all gawked at Hiruzen with looks of disapproval.

“AHH!” Hiruzen shouted with beady eyes. “WHAT THE HELL!?” Young Sarutobi pointed at Tobirama with a sharp finger. Spit flew from his mouth as he continued to rant. “THAT’S NO FAIR! THREE OF YOU COULD TAKE DOWN THOUSANDS!”

Tobirama chuckled. “Heh, Come on Hiruzen. If there are triple of me, there are triple the bells, meaning that there’s triple the fun.” Tobirama’s clones thrust themselves towards Hiruzen. Tobirama, standing in the distance, said, “You should be able to take on at least one of them, right?”

Hiruzen clenched his fists and pulled them close to his chest. “Hey! Don’t mock me!” He readied himself as he watched Tobirama’s clones run towards him with their kunai knives in hand. Hiruzen formed the sign of the tiger. “I guess I have no choice, but to try! Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Art of the shadow clone!”

**_POOOOF!_ **

Hiruzen continued to stand in his current position; the two carbon copies of himself beside him looked onwards. Each clone focused on the other.

One of Tobirama’s clones stated as it continued running, “Impressive, Saru.”

The other said, “But in order for it to be a complete jutsu,” the clone raised a kunai to the level of his eyes, “Let’s see if they can do anything!”

Hiruzen’s clones rushes to the Tobirama’s; their bodies meeting each other halfway. They engaged in a fight, throwing kunai and Shuriken. However, Hiruzen’s clones were of no match to the Hokages; after all, shadow clones were not the boy’s strong suit. They quickly dissipated when Tobirama’s clones lay a hand on their chests. **_POOF! POOF!_**

“Huh?” said Hiruzen.

Tobirama’s clones stopped and looked at Hiruzen. The one closest to Hiruzen said, “Still needs a lot of work I see. At least they can wave a kunai without disappearing.”

The other clone gave a big sigh, “I can only hope that you will eventually produce at least one compatible shadow clone.” The clone created the seal of the tiger once more. “Fine, Saru. No shadow clones.” **_POOF! POOF!_** “Come on Saru, please make this interesting. Don’t tell me you’re just stalling for time in order to let Homura and Koharu do all of the work?”-

Hiruzen interrupted. “Who do you think you’re fooling, old man?! We already know what meaning this exercise is.”-

Then, Homura appeared from the shadows, reaching for the bells attached to Tobirama’s hip. Tobirama grasped Homura’s wrist and tossed him aside. Homura shouted, “Go, Hiruzen!”

Tobirama turned to Hiruzen. The young boy reached for two shuriken. He said to himself, “Alright, let’s give this a shot!” He threw the two shuriken.

Tobirama raised a brow. _“Just two shuriken?”_ he thought. _“If he weren’t Hiruzen Sarutobi, I’d say he’s attacking like an idiot.”_ He squinted. _“Hiruzen can use different chakra natures. And he has an arsenal of A and B rank jutsus. But he’s only throwing shuriken? What’s this kid up to?”_ Cautious, Tobirama grasped a kunai. He coated it with water, giving it a smoother edge.

Hiruzen quickly made hand signs. Ox, Dog, Dragon, Rat, Dog, Boar, Snake, Tiger. Hiruzen firmly held his last seal. He yelled, “Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!”

Tobirama raised his kunai to eye level.

“NINJA ART: SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!”

A quick flash was seen; then, the two pieces of shuriken quickly multiplied into hundreds.

Tobirama’s eyes widened _. “What? I’ve never seen this before.”_ He thought. _“Very clever kid. You heeded my words and created your own jutsu. You adopted my shadow clone jutsu and incorporated it into the shuriken. That’s a jutsu that ranks above mine! To multiply an object, takes a considerable amount of stamina and chakra control.”_ Tobirama quickly performed hand seals. He placed his hands on the ground. _“Earth techniques aren’t usually my style, but since those shuriken are shadow clones, they are still considered lethal. They’ll go right through my water jutsu.”_ Tobirama placed his hands on the ground, causing a mediocre wall of dirt to rise. The Shuriken made contact with the wall. When all was quiet, Tobirama jumped, and stood at the top of the make shift wall. He crouched and grasped one of the hundreds of shuriken dug deep into the earthly wall and examined it. “Well, they’re real alright. I’d be dead if one of those hit me.” He chuckled. “Saru, tell me, if you can perform a shadow clone jutsu on a moving object, how come you cannot create a shadow clone?”

Hiruzen sleekly smiled. “To be honest Sensei, I never liked your shadow clone jutsu. I can create a clone perfectly fine. So instead of focusing my energy onto something that I know I won’t benefit from, I decided to focus all of my wonderful chakra, and all of my sensei’s teachings on lethal objects,” he laughed. “And they cannot disappear.”

Tobirama smiled. “Amazing. You created hundreds. Just imagine that if you perfect my shadow clone jutsu, you’d be able to create thousands of shuriken.”-

A small tinkle was heard on Tobirama’s hip. Tobirama slapped away Koharu’s hand. She thrust her other hand which bore a kunai and aimed for Tobirama’s lower back. Tobirama blocked her attack with one of the many shuriken lying across the battlefield.

**_POOF!_ **

“Huh?” Tobirama questioned, “That image of Hiruzen was a shadow clone the entire time?” 

Koharu pushed herself off of Tobirama, leaving her kunai behind. Tobirama hopped off of the wall and examined his surroundings. “Where the hell did Saru go?”

There was a small rumble beneath Tobirama’s feet. Suddenly, a body popped from underneath the ground, swinging his arm upwards. Known as the fastest Shinobi in the land, Tobirama saw through Sarutobi’s attack. He leaned backwards, avoiding Hiruzen’s left hook.

Hiruzen grunted. “Damn it. I Thought I had him for sure.” The young boy brought his fingers to his lips, as if he were smoking a cigarette. “Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu! Fire style! Fireball jutsu!” A massive flame plumed out of Sarutobi’s mouth, and flew towards the Hokage, eventually surrounding the entirety of his body.

Tobirama was caught off guard. Without thinking rationally, he made the sign of the ram.

Koharu took notice of Tobirama’s actions. “Yes! Everything is going according to plan! He’s going to teleport. I’ve got to act fast.” The youngling jumped through the flames. At the last second, Koharu slammed her body against Tobirama’s back; tightly embracing him. They disappeared.

Suddenly, both Tobirama and Koharu found themselves at the bottom of the river.

Tobirama stared at the surface of the river above him. He watched the sunshine peek through. He thought to himself. _“When did they move my marked kunai?”_ He recollected his thoughts. _“I see, that was their battle plan all along. The entire thing was a rouse to drain my chakra levels. Homura was the constant diversion. Koharu kept me busy too all at the same time, analyzing her terrain. I used the flying thunder god once. That’s how they found my marked kunai. Then Hiruzen was their ace. He lured me as far away from the marked kunai as possible, after forcing me to use the flying thunder god once more. Around that time was probably when Koharu threw the kunai into the river without my knowledge. Heh, smart kids.”_ Tobirama continued to lay at the bottom of the river. He watched Koharu swim to the surface, carefully holding the bells in her tiny hands. Tobirama then envisioned his student’s faces and was lost in the past:

_“So,” Tobirama said, sitting on a bench with his arms crossed. “I’ve never done this before.” He grinded his teeth. He didn’t know how to converse with children, young ones at that._

_He gawked at the three younglings before him; all around the age of six. Koharu, Homura and Hiruzen were their names. Tobirama didn’t want to be here. He only took on the job, because his brother thought it would be best to keep busy in a healthy manner._

_“Alright, so I guess we’ll begin with introductions. I’m Tobirama Senju. But you will call me Tobirama-sensei. Alright, next!”_

_Young Hiruzen said in his squeaky voice. “What are we supposed to say?”_

_Koharu shouted at Hiruzen. “Your name dummy!”_

_Hiruzen shouted back, “Who are you calling a dummy, pencil head!_

_“It’s not a pencil! It’s a hair pin!”_

_Homura pushed up his glasses and pouted. He said, “Will you two just shut up.”_

_Tobirama sighed. “As expected. They’ll be a handful. Just tell me your names already.”_

_Hiruzen looked at Koharu. “I’m Sarutobi Hiruzen.”_

_Koharu glared back at Hiruzen. “I’m Utatane Koharu.”_

_Homura closed his eyes. “Just call me Homura.”_

“You’ve exceeded my expectations Koharu, Homura, and Saru.” Tobirama smiled, “Unfortunately, I cannot teach you forever, but I want you to know you’re like family to me.”


	2. Shadow Clone Bust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama and Hiruzen have a little 1 on 1 training time. This is a prequel to the first chapter, "The Bell Test."

It was the early morning, and Tobirama found himself sitting in a dimly-lit office, managing overdue paperwork. He couldn't sleep, because of what he couldn't accomplish. An hour of work passed, and it wasn't long before Tobirama's hand movements were slowing down. The pen slipped through his fingers like melted butter. His eyelids drooped. He placed a hand underneath his cheek, and cradled his head as he started to lose consciousness.-  
  
Suddenly, the door to his office flew opened. It slammed against the wall with a large, _BANG!_  
  
Startled, Tobirama opened both eyes, observing a familiar young-ling hurrying into the room. He gave a quick bow as he stood before the Second Hokage. Tobirama examined the boy from head to toe. He was short-obviously-for he was only a child. The boy was thin, but obtained a solid build. His face was slightly rounded, and his nose was sharper than a knife. His eyes were somewhat rectangular; and acquired two thin lines on either side. The child sported a smile that always made him look like he was up to no good; which bothered Tobirama greatly.  
  
The boy looked as if he had just awoken from his slumber. His short and shagged brown hair was off to one side, and he was wearing nothing more than a plain blue T-shirt and white shorts. There were no shoes upon his tiny feet. The youngling placed two fists on his hips. He yelled, "Tobirama-Senseeeeeeeeeeeii!" He created a 'peace' sign with two of his fingers; afterwards, placing those two fingers on his forehead.  
  
Tobirama blinked, "Saru?"  
  
The young boy standing before Tobirama took one step forwards, and raised a fist. "Yes, old man, it's me, Hiruzen Sarutobi! Have you forgotten me already?!"  
  
Tobirama coughed. He said with irritation in his deep voice, "S…Saru. It's late. What are you doing up?"  
  
Hiruzen huffed, and replied, jabbing a finger at Tobirama. "I went to your house. And you weren't there. And that's a great question! What are you doing up so late at night?!"  
  
"That's none of your business!" yelled Tobirama. His eyes formed like tilted semi-circles. "It's late! As a matter of fact, it is two in the morning, Sarutobi! What are you doing up? You should be asleep. You know that you have training tomorrow!"  
  
Hiruzen's body swayed side to side like Gelatin. He clung to the Hokage's desk, and whined. "But Tobirama-Sensei, I don't want to be training with Momoko-Senseeeiii. She's boooring, and teaches us nothing but Taijutsu."-  
  
"That's because your Taijutsu stinks!" He exclaimed, bearing the same angry expression. "Your Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are remarkable, but one day you'll find yourself in battle against a shinobi who will make your life hell. They'll make all of your spectacular Ninjutsu, and Genjutsu absolutely useless! Then what do you have…Nothing!"  
  
Sarutobi whined, still clinging to the desk. "Tobirama-Sensei…" he said in a high pitched squeal, "You're so meeeeeeeaaan!"  
  
Tobirama collapsed in his chair. He placed a hand upon the side of his face. His hand slid down past his cheek. He sighed, "You've always been a handful. I see nothing has changed."  
  
Hiruzen Sarutobi was a handful…well, at least for the Second Hokage. Overall, the boy was a rather composed individual, bearing an extremely extraverted personality; but when it came to the presence of the Nidaime, he became something different; a brat.  
  
But Hiruzen was born a talented Shinobi; a prodigy as one would say. Like stated before, his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were superb, but technically, they weren't perfect.  
  
The Second Hokage was originally Sarutobi's Sensei; but when the title of Hokage was placed on Tobirama's shoulders, there was just no time for teaching. And so, he transferred the original three to a talented Jonin of Konoha. Obviously, Sarutobi wasn't pleased with Tobirama's decision.  
  
Tobirama leaned forwards. He folded his hands, and placed them onto the surface of his desk. "Saru, I'm tired. Whatever you've got to say, say it."  
  
Hiruzen said, boiling with energy. "Sensei, why can't it be like the good ol' days? I'm eleven now! And I passed your Chunin exams last year. I'm Chunin now. And my team"-  
  
Tobirama placed his hands underneath his chin. He said in a calmly manner, "Saru, I'm Hokage now. I have work to do. And I assigned you, Homura, and Koharu to one of our best Jonin in Konoha." He paused briefly. "You've been under Momoko-san's teachings for over a year, and now you are complaining? What has gotten into you?"  
  
Hiruzen crossed his arms. He said, "Tobirama-Sensei, I was on your team for five years. And I even got additional training from Hashirama-Sensei. I had fun with you guys. And I'm only asking for you to train me again."  
  
Tobirama exhaled. He rose from his chair. "I see. Saru, sit with me."  
  
"Uh." That was the only word that Hiruzen managed to say. He watched his former Sensei sit on the cold, hard floor with his legs crossed. His eyes were shut tight. He looked as if he were meditating. "Uh, Tobirama-Sensei?"  
  
Tobirama opened one eye, "Saru, I said sit with me."  
  
Hiruzen mumbled, "Okay, I'm not a dog." He sat next to Tobirama, and he too, sat in the same position as his teacher. He closed his eyes, making the sign of the ram, and focused on his inner-self.  
  
Tobirama started, "Clear your mind."  
  
The boy quickly answered, "It's cleared."  
  
"I don't believe you," the Hokage stated.  
  
Hiruzen then muttered gibberish under his breath.  
  
Tobirama asked, "How have you been, Saru? It's been a while since we've actually talked in this manner."  
  
Hiruzen partially opened his light brown eyes. He peered to the side, attempting to avoid eye contact. "Uh, it's good, I guess. I'm just a little lonely. That's all."  
  
Tobirama opened his crimson eyes that could stare into one's soul. He tightened his grasp on his thighs. He bowed his head, and sighed. He said, "Saru, it's been hectic lately. The paperwork that I am to complete is essential for the well-being of this village. It doesn't get done on its own. Also, we are in times of war, spreading throughout the lands."  
  
Hiruzen asked, "Didn't the fighting travel to the land of water?"  
  
"It did," Tobirama confirmed. "But it'll journey back to the land of fire, and then back to Konoha. Where we will experience hell once again."  
  
Hiruzen looked at his feet. He bore a solemn expression. "That was already a year ago, huh?"  
  
Tobirama maintained a cold expression as he stared upon the grieving child. He said, "I'm sorry, I forgot. I'm not thinking, am I?" He quickly changed the subject. "Saru, your chakra has grown stronger since the last time."  
  
Hiruzen replied, back to his usual personality. "You make it sound like a bad thing."  
  
The man retorted, "I think I know the reason." He grasped his chin, and looked at Sarutobi with a cunning expression. "It must be all of that Taijutsu."  
  
"ARGH!" Hiruzen exclaimed. He hopped to his feet, and raised a fist to the level of his eyes. "Stupid Taijutsu! If anything, my Genjutsu needs the most work!"  
  
"Huh?" Tobirama questioned, "Why do you say that? Your Genjutsu is beyond Chunin level."  
  
Hiruzen returned to a cross legged position on the floor. He crossed his arms and pouted. He stuttered, "W…w…well, well, the Genjutsu that I…I…do, is usually successful. And it works perfectly fine on Genin and dumb Chunin. B…but with others at a higher caliber, they can detect my illusions right away, and release themselves from the spell. With my Genjutsu, they know the difference between a dream and reality."  
  
Tobirama gave a quick nod; acknowledging the young boy's words. "Well, I guess we'll have to work on that."  
  
Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "Tobirama-Sensei?"  
  
The man slightly smiled, "Saru, I cannot train you every day like I did in the past. I'll let your current sensei know that you won't be at your training tomorrow."  
  
Hiruzen was at a loss for words. Excitement travelled through every bone in his body. "Really? Really?! Really, really really!?"  
  
Tobirama cherished the boy's excitement. He said, "After I meet with the Uchiha Clan, meet me at the office. I'll take you to my place, and we can enjoy some Ramen together. Then maybe we’ll start some special training. What do you say?”  
  
"Thank you, thank you, Tobirama-Senseeeeeiii!" Exhilarated, the youngling quickly rose to his feet. "See you tomorrow!" He didn't bother to bow as he made a hasty retreat into the hallway. The door slammed shut.  
  
Tobirama breathed a sigh of relief, "Finally."  
  
"Nidaime-sama!"  
  
Tobirama jumped. He clenched the left side of his chest. "What are you guys trying to do?" He turned to face the open window, observing an ANBU Black Ops officer bearing the face of a cat. He leaned against the window sill. Two more ANBU members hid within the shadows. "Are you guys trying to give me a heart attack?" He said with annoyance, "What is it?"  
  
"Nidaime-sama," the officer started, "We've got a small problem."  
  
Tobirama raised an eyebrow. "How small?"  
  
"Uchiha problem."

* * *

 

Hiruzen and the Second Hokage sat in the kitchen within the heart of Tobirama's house. The kitchen was homely-nothing special-and looked like any other kitchen around Konohagakure. Hiruzen was halfway through his second bowl of Ramen, appreciating the food that his sensei prepared. Unlike the child, Tobirama wasn't a fan of the dish, but he pushed through it for the boy's sake. Tobirama watched the boy eat with a tiny grin.  
  
Hiruzen then lifted the bowl to his face; slurping into his system only what was left. The boy slammed the bowl onto the surface of the table. He turned to face Tobirama, and said with eagerness, "Tobirama-sensei! What are we going to be doing tonight?!"  
  
"Well," Tobirama scratched the side of his head. "I want to focus on your Taijutsu, because quite"-  
  
"HELL NO!" Hiruzen slammed a hand against the table. He yelled, "I'm sick of Taijutsu!"  
  
Tobirama slightly chuckled; he enjoyed his dark humor. "I'm just teasing. Saru, your chakra levels exceed my own. I have some ideas in which we can put that amount of chakra to great use; especially with my shadow clone technique that you've been using."  
  
Hiruzen hesitantly laughed whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Oh yeah, that…"  
  
Tobirama squinted. He said in doubt, "You have been using-or at least have been practicing-the shadow clone technique that I taught you," he grumbled, "Haven't you?"  
  
Hiruzen chuckled, continuing to rub his head. He attempted to come up with a plausible excuse, but nothing came to mind. "Heh, well…" he looked away. "You see"-  
  
With both hands, Tobirama grasped the boy's kimono shirt, and furiously pulled him forwards. Their faces were inches apart. "I can't believe you!" Tobirama exclaimed, "I worked my ass off to teach you the basics of that jutsu!"  
  
Hiruzen bore a cunning expression. He said, "So what are you going to do, old man?"  
  
"That's it!" Tobirama let go of Sarutobi, "We're training, right now!"

* * *

Hiruzen found himself in an opened area surrounded by trees. He already felt like vomiting, for his stomach hadn't quite digested his supper. Tobirama stood in front of Hiruzen with his arms crossed. He looked more than irritated; which concerned the boy greatly.  
  
Tobirama said, projecting his deep voice, "Make ten shadow clones."  
  
"What?!" Hiruzen cried.  
  
"You heard me," Tobirama said with authority, "You've been praised time and time again that you possess chakra that surpasses the Hokage, so it's time to put it to use. You should be able to create ten shadow clones without a problem."  
  
"Ten?!" said Hiruzen, "But, but…that's so many."  
  
Tobirama bent forwards, placing both hands on his hips; giving Hiruzen a menacing glare. He sneered, "If this were in different circumstances, I only would have told you to make three. But this is your punishment for insulting my jutsu."  
  
Hiruzen pouted, "Fine!" He created the tiger seal with his fingers. "Ten shadow clones coming right up! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Art of the shadow clone!"  
  
**POOF!**  
_  
Hiruzen briefly stood frozen in his position. He peered to his left and right, observing two clones. Hiruzen thought, _"Shit, only two?!"_  
  
Tobirama slapped a hand against his forehead. He muttered, "That's it? Only two? And I am to call you a prodigy, with the massive amount of chakra that you bestow in that scrawny little body of yours."  
  
Hiruzen clenched his jaw. "Fine!" He yelled, "That's not all I can do!" He continued to hold his fingers in the position of the tiger seal. The shadow clones did the same. _"Oiroke no Jutsu!"  
  
**POOOOF!**_  
  
White smoke surrounded Hiruzen and the clones. Tobirama could hear three high pitched voices giggling behind the clouds. Appearing from behind the smoke were three fully naked women, all obtaining long brown hair. They possessed tiny lines underneath their big rounded eyes like Hiruzen. They were all laughing in a cute manner, and positioned themselves in seductive poses. "Tobirama Senju," the 'woman' in the middle started, "Please could we do something else? No more shadow clones." She placed a thin finger on her luscious lips. "Pretty please, Senju?"  
  
**"YOU IDIOT!"  
**  
A fist hit the back of Hiruzen's head, forcing the boy to bend forwards. "ACK!" Hiruzen said. The other two clones disappeared.  
  
Tobirama yelled, raising his fist in the air. "Did you really think that was going to work on me?!"  
  
Hiruzen transformed back into his regular self. He massaged the sore area of his head. "Ouch senseeeeeiii…that hurt-ah ha!" Hiruzen said, elated, "HA, HA! You're blushing senseeeeeeiiii!" The boy clutched his abdomen and laughed hysterically.  
  
Another one of Tobirama's fists smacked the back of Hiruzen's skull once more. "Shut up! Where the hell did you learn that anyway!?"  
  
The man crossed his arms. He pouted, and looked away; his cheeks still red. "What am I going to do with you?" Then a thought came to mind. "Oh, Saru, that reminds me!"  
  
Hiruzen's ears perked, "What is it, Tobirama-sensei?"  
  
Tobirama said, "In all seriousness Saru, I've seen a lot of progress. Compared to others around your age, you are the strongest of them all. You are a Chunin now, and you are capable of leading a team during a mission. I understand that you and your team have a mission tomorrow, and that is priority. But when you all return from your mission, Saru, I want to transfer you to a new team. It'll be a team composed of talented Chunin and Jonin alike. You will be completing B, A, and S-rank missions."  
  
Hiruzen questioned, "What about Koharu, and Homura? They're on my team too."  
  
Tobirama answered the boy, "They're still Genin. Speaking of your teammates, I talked to both of them, and they've already applied for the Chunin exams again. They were a little on the unlucky side last year; and even though they both defeated their opponents, they showed no qualities that that a Chunin should possess, such as leadership. But there's no doubt in my mind that they'll become Chunin this year. They've matured greatly." He bowed his head slightly, "Hiruzen, they're still your comrades, and they'll catch up to you. However, I'm planning to round up the three of you, and together, you'll complete a little exam of my own."  
  
Hiruzen raised an eyebrow, "An exam?"  
  
"Yes," Tobirama said, "I've been reviewing each Jonin, and have been giving them 'report cards' on them and their team of Genin, based on the missions that they've completed, and what I've seen during the course of the Chunin exams. I've had too many complaints from the Jonin. Their teams are not fully co-operating with each other, resulting in incomplete missions, or missions that are taking too long to complete. I've examined every team, and found a similar problem within each one. I think I've found a solution, but I'm going to need a three man cell in order to do it successfully. So what do you say? Would you mind telling Koharu and Homura to hurry over after the mission tomorrow, so that we can put this experiment to the test?"  
  
Hiruzen brought his fists close to his chest. He said with sheer excitement, "Hell yes! The original three! Back together with Tobirama-sensei once more!"  
  
Tobirama said, hoping to contain the boy's excitement, "So, onto our training."  
  
Hiruzen swayed back and forth. He whined, "Please Tobirama-senseeeeeiiii, I don't want to do shadow clones."  
  
Tobirama placed a hand on his hip. "I'll talk to you about that later, brat. Saru, every shinobi has a specialty. We are all known for a particular jutsu; whether it is bloodline, invented or innovative. If we didn't have a specialty, we'd all be rather boring, and nobody would fear us, or even know our name for that matter. For example, I'm a master of the water technique. When people hear my name that is one of the many jutsus that they associate me with; the water style. I've also invented several techniques, some good and some bad."  
  
Hiruzen quickly asked, curiously, "So what's the bad stuff?"  
  
Tobirama glared at the young boy. He waved a hand. "Never mind."  
  
"Wha?"-  
  
Tobirama cleared his throat. "I'm getting off topic. Every shinobi needs at least one ace up their sleeve. You've been able to perform several different techniques, some techniques, too advanced for a Chunin. You need a jutsu that will catch your enemies by surprise in the midst of battle…" he trailed off.  
  
Hiruzen spoke, "What are you getting at Tobirama-sensei?"  
  
"Saru," he said, "You're going to invent your own jutsu."  
  
Hiruzen's body tensed. "Huh-are you kidding? You are asking a kid to do what?"  
  
"Like I said," Tobirama said, irritated; he didn't like repeating himself. "You are going to create your own jutsu. When finished, you are going to put that newly formed technique to the test on a one on one battle against me."  
  
"Yes," Hiruzen frowned, "Tobirama-sensei."  
  
Tobirama assured, "But I'm not letting you do it alone. Once you've provided me with the basics, I will aid you on the technicalities." He closed his eyes. "But we will start molding your new technique later in the evening."  
  
Hiruzen screamed, "What?! Don't make things so anticlimactic, Tobirama-sensei!"  
  
Tobirama continued, "We are going to work on the shadow clone technique." He cocked his head to the side, "Saru, I urge you to use my shadow clone jutsu. With the vast amount of chakra that you obtain, you should be able to produce dozens of clones, maybe hundreds." Tobirama clapped his hands together. "Let's get to work!"  
  
Hiruzen nodded, and said with eagerness. "Yes, sir!"  
  
Tobirama said with his arms crossed. "We are going to start with three clones."  
  
Hiruzen heeded the man's words. _"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Art of the shadow clone!"_ **_POOF!_** Two clones appeared on either side of Sarutobi.  
  
Tobirama rolled his eyes, "I guess two is your limit." He started, "Alright, can they do anything?"  
  
"Alright! Let's go boys!" Hiruzen along with his two clones weaved the hand signs: _Tiger, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger._ They all lifted their fingers to their mouths, and inhaled. _"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"-  
  
**POOF! POOF!**  
_  
Hiruzen stopped when he realized that both of his clones were gone. "Huh? My clones, disappeared?"  
  
Tobirama's eye twitched. His mouth was slightly agape. "Idiot," he murmured. "Saru, you have no chakra control what-so-ever. You're not splitting up your chakra evenly when you start the transformation. One of your clones has too much, and the other has too little, rendering them useless when you want to perform a technique. Did I not teach you anything about chakra control in our five years?"  
  
Hiruzen crossed his arms, and pouted. "Hey, I almost produced three, and at least they look like me. That's an accomplishment!"  
  
Tobirama said, annoyed, "That's just a simple transformation jutsu. The clones are supposed to do more than just look like you."  
  
Hiruzen pointed a finger at the man. He said, "Hey, you only taught me the basics of your jutsu!" He crossed his arms, and added, "And Tobirama-sensei, you introduced this technique to me just before the Chunin exams last year. I barely had any time to practice."-  
  
"You are going to perfect that jutsu." Tobirama said in a calm tone of voice.  
  
Hiruzen curled his lips, "Why should I, Mr. grumpy pants?"  
  
Tobirama answered, "Shadow clones will save your life. They will come in handy when you are in a tough situation. If you perfect the technique, you could send a shadow clone that looks, talks, breaths, fights, and bleeds the same way you do, and the enemy will not be able to distinguish the 'real' you; unless they possess the Sharingan or Byakugan. As well, a shadow clone can seek and return valuable information." Tobirama raised a hand in the air, and curled his fingers. "When I formed the academy, there was a reason why I made it mandatory for every student to learn and perform a basic transformation jutsu in order to graduate. Every Genin needs a chance to survive in this world, even if that transformation is only an illusion." He exhaled, "Saru, we've got to work on your chakra control. That's step one."  
  
"I have control," Hiruzen stated, "I can walk on water, and climb trees"-  
  
Tobirama interrupted, "But you are focusing your chakra on one or two specific points of your body. When you use the shadow clone jutsu, you are evenly dispersing your chakra to every area of your body in order to create exact copies of yourself. On top of that, the more chakra you possess, the more clones."  
  
Hiruzen looked away.  
  
Tobirama continued, feeling as if he were talking to a wall. "But there is some hope. You've already mastered the basic clone jutsu, and the substitution jutsu; the problem is how much chakra you are giving to each shadow clone. One clone possesses too much whilst the other possesses too little. Uneven dispersion of chakra also results in the lack of clones that one can create." Tobirama placed a hand on his side. "Since there is no even dispersal of your chakra given to each clone, whenever you try to do something, they'll only disappear, because there is no."-  
  
Hiruzen interrupted, "I have a question, Tobirama-sensei."  
  
The Hokage growled; his eye twitching every now and then. "Yes?"  
  
The boy asked, "When can I start creating my new jutsu?"-  
  
Suddenly, an ANBU officer with the face of a bear appeared by Tobirama's side.. He placed one knee onto the ground, and snapped his neck forwards. He breathed heavily, as if he were trying to catch his breath. He said, "Lord Second!"  
  
Tobirama focused his attention towards the ANBU officer, "What is it?"  
  
The ANBU officer replied, "Lord Second, there's a fight at the entrance of the village."  
  
"Who is it? How many?"  
  
"There's only one. It’s that Uchiha from earlier."  
  
Lord Second questioned, "Is anyone hurt?"  
  
The bear replied, "Two civilians have been terminated. According to witnesses, the Uchiha attempted to leave the village while the man hunt was in progress. When questioned by a couple of Jonin, he attacked two innocent villagers. He's a madman. Four members are at the scene now.”   
  
Tobirama grasped the handle of his sword. "Let's hurry, before more casualties arise."  
  
Hiruzen clasped onto Tobirama's armor. He said, "Wait, what's going on? Let me come with you!"  
  
"No Saru," Tobirama brushed the boy aside. "This person has already killed three people of Konoha. We don't know what we are dealing with here!"  
  
Hiruzen persisted, "All the more reason you guys need my help!"  
  
"No, Saru!" Tobirama shouted, "Now stay!"  
  
Hiruzen clenched his fists. He yelled, "I'm not a dog!" _  
  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: I know that it's stated that Naruto invented the sexy shadow clone jutsu, but I just liked the joke that Hiruzen is such a perv that I thought I'd incorporate the sexy jutsu joke into this fanfic too.


	3. Pranking the Nidaime Hokage #1:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Tobirama decides to take their sensei out for lunch.

** Pranking the Nidaime Hokage #1: **

Hiruzen Sarutobi – dressed in a dull-peach colored shirt, tied together with an orange sash, and also accompanied with green pants that reached past his knees – was bent over his teammates in the streets of Konohagakure village. Bearing a sly grin, he cupped a hand over the side of his mouth and murmured, “Who wants to play a prank on Tobirama-sensei?”

The boy’s statement quickly caught Koharu’s attention. The young girl was also dressed the same manner as Hiruzen; however, the hues consisted of several shades purples and greys; her twin bun was raised higher than normal. She responded in a passive-aggressive tone of voice, “Saru, are you out of your mind? We can’t play a prank on the Second Hokage.”

Homura added to the conversation whilst sliding his rectangular glasses further up the bridge of his nose. Pure black pants and a black shirt was his choice of clothing for that particular day. “What are we Hiruzen, six years old? No, we’re twelve now. I think it’s time that we start growing up.”

Hiruzen whined, “Oh, come on guys. Please hear me out.” He then closed his eyes and shrugged. “Face it, we’re bored. We don’t have any missions today. I mean, can you believe it? We’re all Chunin now and we don’t have a single C or even B rank mission. I mean, hell, I would have even settled for a D rank mission today. This is kind of embarrassing.”

Koharu stated calmly, “Well, it’s been rather quiet here lately. Our Jounin and special forces have been keeping the peace for months now. Also, must I remind you that Tobirama-sensei is very busy today. The Second Mizukage is in town, and he will be staying in our village for the entire day. It would be very rude and immature to disturb Tobirama-sensei while he’s conducting very important business with one of the most highly skilled shinobi in the land of water.”

Hiruzen crossed his arms and pouted, “I don’t believe you Koharu, you are such a drag today. I thought you liked pulling these kinds of charades?”

Koharu quickly retorted, “I do enjoy them, but I’d rather conduct a prank on Tobirama-sensei when he’s **_not_** with the Mizukage!”

Hiruzen then placed his hands behind his neck; his elbows were sticking out. He said, “Tobirama-sensei busy with the Mizukage? Bah! I don’t think so. Yeah, so the Mizukage is here, but it still doesn’t change the fact that those two Kages are super awkward around each other. It’s actually pretty painful to hear.”

Koharu placed her hands on either side of her hips. She said, “And what makes you so sure that they don’t like each other?”

“Because he told me! He said…” Hiruzen then placed his left hand on his hip, puffed out his chest, raised one finger in the air, and said with a frown in his best Tobirama impersonation. “He has a weird smile. I don’t like him.”

Homura looked away, as Koharu gave Hiruzen a look of disapproval. “Don’t quit your day job, okay Hiruzen?”

“Come on,” Hiruzen pushed, “I’m sure he needs a break. I mean, he likes hanging out with us, right?”

Homura answered in a neutral yet sadistic tone, “Hiruzen, you are forgetting that Tobirama-sensei is a sensory ninja. He can detect a person’s chakra from countries away. Who’s to say that he’s not spying on us right now? He could be mentally preparing for the attack.”

Hiruzen said, “Aaaand that’s why he should have lunch with us. Then, we can do something like sabotage his food or whatever.”

Koharu suddenly grew excited. “Yeah, yeah. We could put really gross stuff in his food, cut holes in his clothing, or maybe put beads of styrofoam in one of his most important scrolls, so that when he opens it, _POOF!_ Then he’ll never be able to get it off!”

“Great idea!” Hiruzen exclaimed, “So you’re in?!”

Koharu smiled, “Of course I’m in you dummy!”

Hiruzen chuckled, “Oh Koharu, what was that about saying that I was out of my mind for suggesting this on such a splendid morning?”

Koharu shouted, “Okay, I admit that you are crazy, but at the same time, I know that you’re going to do this regardless if Homura and I are there or not, and I don’t want to miss out on the action!” Koharu then settled into a cutesy standing position and squealed internally. She thought, _“Eek! This is going to be so much fun!”_

Then, Hiruzen, and Koharu simultaneously looked at their other teammate. Saru said, “Well, Homura…Koharu and I will be going now. Have fun doing nothing.” They started to walk away.

Homura jumped to his feet. His sharp glasses shimmered in the daylight. He said, “Just wait a minute. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m in. And I have a few ideas on what we can feed him for lunch.”

* * *

 “What?” Tobirama started while pointing at his chest, “You want to take me out for lunch? Saru, you know that I’m busy with the Mizukage, I can’t.”

Hiruzen fell to his knees and pleaded, “Please Tobirama-sensei. Just this once. Our treat.”

Tobirama gawked at the boy, and questioned, “Saru, you’re twelve. Do you even have any money?”

Team Tobirama had been hovering outside the front door of the Hokage’s office for quite some time until the Nidaime Hokage decided to infuse chakra, and quickly sensed his former students; and instead of ignoring them, he decided to see what in the world they wanted. The Nidaime was dressed in his formal attire that the Hokage usually wore when present – not only in the village, but also in the presence of other Kage. Intrigued, the Second Mizukage, Gengetsu Hozuki, stood inches behind Tobirama, also giving the youngsters an evil glare. The Mizukage’s expression seemed to say, _“How **dare** you striplings ruin my meeting with the Hokage. Today is too important to be playing silly games, or even to waste our precious time by suggesting a dinner date.”_

Hiruzen pleaded once more, “Please Tobirama-sensei, you’ve been working hard all day, and we all know how much you despise the Second Mizukage.”-

Both Tobirama and Gengetsu were taken aback; flashes of white light briefly appeared alongside the upper portions of their heads. The Nidaime whispered to Hiruzen in a harsher tone of voice, “Saru, don’t speak to the Mizukage like that. He is an important figure in our society, and I don’t want some brat ruining the relationship that he has with not only this village, but also the land of fire!”

It was Koharu’s turn to plead, “Please Tobirama-sensei. Like Saru said…just this once. Then, we won’t bother you for the rest of the day!”

Tobirama sighed. He then turned to the Mizukage, and said, “Pardon me, Gengetsu, but I’ve been summoned by my students to take a break. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

The Second Mizukage smiled before saying in a carefree tone of voice, “Alright Tobirama, we’ll meet you back in your office at three o’clock then.”

Tobirama cringed at the sight of that man’s smile. He was glad to be leaving. He stated to the children, “He smiles weird,” He lowered his head, “I don’t like him. Alright, younglings, let’s go.”

* * *

 

The Second Hokage and his former students found themselves at the supposedly ‘best’ ramen shop in the entire village. The Nidaime didn’t really know, for he hardly ate out, but this time was an exception; the children were supposedly buying, but no doubt he’d probably be the one paying in the end. The young shinobi also knew that their sensei wasn’t a big fan of Ramen, so they ordered him sushi instead. Tobirama’s plate was stuffed with fresh salmon from the Konoha river, cream cheese and avocado. His sushi was also an odd color, but Tobirama didn’t think much of it.

The Nidaime gawked at the three children who had their own selection of steaming dishes in front of them. They patiently waited for Tobirama to take the first bite; in return, the older man gave them a funny look. He said, “What’s with you guys? Why are you looking at me like that? Are you up to something?”

Knowing that they were in a pickle, Koharu quickly stated, “Please Tobirama-sensei, it has been a long day for you. As formalities go, it’s standard practice that we inferior shinobi allow the Hokage himself to take the first bite.”

Tobirama raised a brow. “I know you three. You threw formalities out the window long ago. Now, what’s going on?”

None of the children could really answer him. Hiruzen and Koharu hesitantly chuckled while Homura, on the other hand, kept his composure whilst playing with the frames on his glasses.

Tobirama sighed. He said, “If you insist.” Then, he grasped his chopsticks and began eating. After eating the first bit of sushi, Tobirama paused momentarily, pleasantly surprised as to what had entered his mouth. All he could say was, “Oh my, this is actually pretty good.”

The chef in front of Tobirama gave a crooked smile. His right hand was also scratching his temple. “Sooo, you like it, then?”

“Like it?” With upmost elation, but still with a frown plastered on his face, Tobirama raised the plate of sushi in the air, and praised to the pure land, “This is best sushi I’ve ever had!”

There’s was silence amongst team Tobirama; so silent that you could hear a pin drop. After, Homura, Hiruzen and Koharu all shouted, **_“HE LIKED IT?!”_**

“Hmm,” Tobirama said, after resuming back to his delectable dish, “What did you say?”

Koharu patted Tobirama on the shoulder. “Nothing! Nothing, just continue eating Tobirama-sensei.”

Suddenly, Koharu turned to Hiruzen beside her, and murmured into his ear. “Hiruzen, didn’t you put hot sauce into his sushi?”

Hiruzen answered, “I did. I told the chef to put in the hottest hot sauce in all of Konoha. I saw him commit the crime. He had to insert the hot sauce with an eyedropper and gloves.”

Koharu retorted, “Well, it obviously isn’t working!”

Hiruzen stuck out his tongue. He said, “Bleh, I didn’t know Tobirama-sensei liked that nasty shit.”

Homura bowed his head. “I’m so disappointed. This was such a waste of time.”

With a look of disbelief, Koharu said, “Me too. I was expecting Tobirama-sensei to put on a fire show.”

Hiruzen added. “Honestly, I was expecting the entire Konoha river to come spewing out of his mouth.” He sighed, “Oh well. I’ll have to think of something else. Maybe I should try out that Styrofoam bead idea.”

Finished the meal, Tobirama slammed his empty plate on the table. He raised his chopsticks in the air, and said, “Another round, please. I want the same thing, and I want it _exactly_ how you made it the first time.”

“Okay, hold your horses, Nidaime-sama. I’ll have it ready for you in a moment.”

But little did the three troublemakers know that although Tobirama himself enjoyed the sushi, his stomach begged to differ.

 

 

 

 


	4. Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen receives some bad news from Tobirama.

The Nidaime, Tobirama Senju, sat comfortably behind a narrow desk in a vast, isolated room. He was positioned where he often assigned missions to all classes of Shinobi. All day, he would greet those who were to complete their missions, explain the situation and in the end, give them their scrolls; it was routine. Approximately thirty feet from the desk, sat an empty chair, waiting for its next occupant to arrive.

It was around seven o’clock at night, and Tobirama had one last person to tend to before his time in the office was over; after, he would then visit the Uchiha clan.

While waiting for his last guest to arrive, Tobirama decide to write inside a loose scroll. It was one of his new jutsu’s that he’d been working on for the last month, but unfortunately, the outcome hasn’t been pretty. Tobirama attempted to write a few symbols, but he lacked the will and motivation to do so; instead, he was focusing on another subject that had been haunting his mind for the last twenty-four hours.

Then, there was a light knock on the door. Tobirama focused on the sound, and answered, “You may enter.”

A familiar figure hesitantly entered the room; it was Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was nervous, for he was hardly personally summoned by the Hokage; usually, Hiruzen would find Tobirama or visa versa, but being formally summoned was quite foreign to him. Tobirama took notice of Hiruzen’s body language. He looked both shy and nervous; as if he had committed an unlikeable deed and had been caught.

“Oh, Saru,” started Tobirama. He aimed a hand at the empty chair. “Please, take a seat.”

Hiruzen nodded. After making himself comfortable on the chair, the young shinobi said, “What’s going on Tobirama-sensei? Why have I been summoned?”

Tobirama said, “Hiruzen, do you have any clue on why you are here tonight?”

Hiruzen slowly shook his head. He innocently asked, “Am I in trouble, Tobirama-sensei?”

Tobirama was taken aback by the boy’s response. He replied, “No, Saru. What made you come to that conclusion?”

Hiruzen said while looking bashful. “If I were not in trouble, why would you send for me?”

Tobirama sighed. He said, “As I expected, you weren’t told.”

Hiruzen’s ears perked. “I…wasn’t told…what?”

Tobirama then folded his hands together. He steepled the tips of his fingers underneath his chin. He said, “Saru, there’s no easy way of saying this, so I’m going to get straight to the point on this subject.”

Hiruzen was now worried. Was it his grandmother? Was it his teammates? Was Tobirama sick? Sarutobi whimpered, “What’s…going on Tobirama-sensei?”

Tobirama locked his crimson eyes with Hiruzen. He said bluntly, “Saru, your father, Sasuke Sarutobi was killed in action 36 hours ago. He died that morning in the land of wind.”

Hiruzen’s eyes were as wide as saucers. He was frozen. He didn’t know what to say, except, “What did you say, Tobirama-sensei? My father…” he trailed off.

Before the boy’s emotions could get in the way, Tobirama quickly attempted to console the boy. It was quite a feat for Tobirama, because he was never good at consoling others; especially children. “Saru, your father died a hero; his death carried on a positive legacy. Even though we weren’t the closest of friends, I knew your father when the Sarutobi clan entered into the newly developed village, and I will say that Sasuke was a kind hearted, hard working, and – most importantly – the most loyal shinobi of Konohagakure. He carried the will of fire, that he could now entrust to the next generation. He loved this village, Saru, but he loved you even more.”

Hiruzen’s bottom lip began to quiver; and denial was starting to enter the picture. He said, “Tobirama-sensei, his mission was complete. He was supposed to be home next week.”

There was a moment or two of silence, before Tobirama said, “Saru, I’m sorry.”

Anger boiled in Hiruzen’s blood. He clenched his hands that were resting on his lap, the material of his clothing tightly curled between his tense fingers. He growled in his throat. Finally, he exclaimed, “No, he is not dead!” He aimed a lone finger at the Hokage. “You are lying Tobirama-sensei! He’s not dead! This is all just a cruel joke!”

Tobirama kept his composure during this trying time. He responded to the boy’s accusations, “Saru, I am not lying. What reason would I have to lie? What would I benefit from it? Would I do it just to spite you? I don’t think so.”

Then, the young shinobi’s anger turned into a state of denial. “He’s not dead, Tobirama-sensei! You’re wrong! He defended the land of fire. His mission is over! And now he’s coming back to Konoha. He’ll be home next week.”

Tobirama was beginning to get frustrated, but he understood that this was all part of the grieving process. His former student – and good friend –  was just told that a loved one had died in battle. Hiruzen was feeling, and what the boy decided to do with those unwanted feelings were his own choice.  

Tobirama said, hoping to bring some comfort into Hiruzen’s life, “Saru, your father was a great shinobi, and like I stated before, he died a war hero. According to my reports, he had sacrificed his life, so that others could live. His saved his teammates and protected this village. I would call his death noble.” Tobirama paused momentarily, hoping to see some progress, but it was of no use; he seemed to be making things worse. “Saru, believe it or not, I understand what you are going through. I” –

Just then, Hiruzen hopped to his feet, and grasped the legs of his chair. He tossed the piece of furniture aside, in hopes of breaking free from the anguish currently running through his veins. He breathed heavily, “That’s where you’re wrong, Tobirama-sensei. You don’t understand one bit! How can you understand? How on earth can you possibly understand the hurt that I am feeling right now? You’re a statue! It’s hard to think that you could feel grief. You didn’t even cry at Lord First’s funeral.”

This conversation was beginning to get out of hand. Tobirama rose from his chair. He said, “Saru, listen. I can explain.”-

Without warning, Hiruzen turned, and bolted out of the room. He tried to hide his tears from the man that he truly admired.

Tobirama shouted as he watched the boy run, “Saru, wait!”-

_BAM!_ The door slammed shut.

“Oh, what a pain.” Tobirama sighed, before slumping back into his chair. He leaned backwards, staring at the light above him, and thinking. _“Why did I have to break the news? I don’t know…maybe I could have handled things a little bit better. Sometimes, I should really bite my tongue.”_

Tobirama then tossed his other work aside. He ascended from his chair and exited the room. He would have to cancel his meeting with the Uchiha clan tonight, because his main concern at the moment was Sarutobi. 

* * *

 

Hiruzen was sitting on a large boulder, underneath the rainclouds, weeping. He was situated in an area that gave him the most comfort; the grounds where he and his teammates would train almost every day. The heavy rain pounded on his little body. Eventually, the soothing sound of raindrops hitting the many tree leaves managed to calm his senses, and the tears stopped flowing.

Hiruzen then asked himself what he was going to do next. The boy no longer had any parents to nurture him. All he had left was a very old grandmother who couldn’t really take care of herself. He wouldn’t be surprised if she passed away next year due to sickness and old age.

The question was: what now? When Sarutobi’s father was sent away on his S-rank mission three years ago, it gave Hiruzen the strength to work even harder and to prosper above all other competition. He really hoped that one day he could have fought alongside his father and the rest of the Sarutobi clan, but now with that spark of light gone forever, what was still there to keep him going?

Then, a familiar voice could be heard in the distance. It drew closer and closer to the scene. “Saru! Saru, are you over here?”

Tobirama appeared from the trees with an umbrella in hand.  He was dressed in his usual battle attire which consisted of: a black shirt and pants, blue armor and pauldrons, purple arm bands, an extremely large fur collar attached to the straps of his armor, black sandals, and tape wrapped from his ankles to his calves; his Happuri, bearing the Konoha leaf symbol, was also fastened to his head. Tobirama approached the boy. “Oh, there you are. I sensed you, and figured you’d be here.”

Hiruzen acknowledged that Tobirama was before him but refused to show weakness. The boy continued to hug his knees and stare past his toes.

Tobirama started, “Saru, once a shinobi puts that head band on their head, they understand what death is; they are prepared to face the consequences in exchange for protecting those they love.”

Then, the rain stopped above Hiruzen. Surprised, the boy looked up, and observed Tobirama holding an open umbrella over his head. The boy was also surprised to see the older man on one knee and placing a hand on top of his head. Tobirama ruffled the boy’s wet hair.

Tobirama continued with his speech, “I’m sorry, Saru. Back at the office, you said to me that I didn’t understand how you felt. Well, you were right…I don’t understand. We all deal with our emotions differently; some people suppress their feelings, while others tend to show it; and some see it as a sign of weakness, while others believe it to be a sign of strength. Saru, you and I have some things in common; we are alike in certain fields. We are both stubborn and hard-headed, but we care for our friends, our family and of course, the village. When I was a child, I lost two of my younger brothers to war.”

Tobirama’s statement took Hiruzen by surprise. The boy gasped, “What, Tobirama-sensei? Aside from Lord First, I didn’t know you had any other siblings.”

Tobirama slightly nodded. “Saru, pertaining to me, there are lot of things that you don’t know. My own father was killed during the war era; I was still a child at the time. I was a few years older than you when it all happened, but regardless of age, I was still a child.”

Hiruzen grimaced. He choked on his words, “Tobirama-sensei, I’ve never seen you sad. So tell me, after losing your brothers and your father to war, how were you able to overcome the pain? Whatever you did must have worked.”

Tobirama continued to upset Hiruzen’s hair. He answered, “I was born in war, and grew up to be a soldier. Back then, Konohagakure did not exist. All that was present was a never-ending clash between the Senju and Uchiha clans. I didn’t have much time to grieve. But there were times where I was alone in darkness. I had time to feel sadness and anger; but I dealt with my emotions alone. It wasn’t healthy; and unfortunately, when I was around twenty-one years of age, the emotions that I had suppressed for so many years brewed into something evil; and I did something that I should never have done.”

Hiruzen said, curiously, “Tobirama-sensei…what did you do that was bad?”

Tobirama frowned. “I cannot tell you, but once elder brother found out – after kicking my ass into next week – he eventually showed me kindness, forgiveness and love. I was selfish. Listen, Saru, many people in Konoha care for you; for example, your friends: Koharu, Homura, and Kagami. Hell, even that Danzou child is beginning to take a liking to you. Saru, you are not alone in this, and I do not wish for you to be alone. You are a smart child, Saru, and the last thing I want, is for you to end up like me.”

Hiruzen whimpered whilst clenching his teeth. He questioned, “Why did this have to happen, Tobirama-sensei? Next month is Father’s Day, and I spent so much time figuring out what to get him.”

Tobirama lifted his hand from Hiruzen’s head. With the umbrella still in hand, he forced himself to sit beside the shinobi in mourning. Upon further inspection, he noticed Hiruzen shaking from the cold; no doubt Hiruzen would probably be sick the next morning.

Tobirama then wrapped an arm around Hiruzen’s shoulder and pulled him close to his chest. Hiruzen gasped; he was unsure if he had even seen Tobirama embrace someone before. In truth, Tobirama was quite uncomfortable while performing this gesture, but he only did it, because that was what Hashirama would have done. Tobirama heard Hiruzen whimper again; thus, the tears continued.

Tobirama added, “It sucks, doesn’t it? Saru…if you ever…need to talk to someone, don’t be afraid to come to me, okay?”

Hiruzen slightly smiled and nodded. He shifted his body, causing his head to get lost in the Nidaime’s giant fur collar.

Tobirama said, “Saru, there are other matters that we have to tend to regarding your father. I will be holding a memorial for him tomorrow. Also, I have his will in my hand.”

Hiruzen lifted his head off of Tobirama’s shoulder. He said, “My father left me something?”

Tobirama nodded. He slightly smiled. “Three years ago – when I was still the adviser to Lord First – your father took me aside before he left the village; he and I made a promise. Watching you grow up, he knew how much you admired me. He wanted to make sure that you would be taken care of if something were to happen to him. So, he entrusted me with his will. Our promise was that if he died in the midst of his mission, that I would become your secondary guardian.”

Hiruzen said, “Guardian?”

“Yes, I would take care of you. Of course, you'd still be living at home with your grandmother, but from what I’ve seen, you’re taking care of her a lot more than she is taking care of you. You’ve got a lot of responsibility on your shoulders; and it’s a lot to ask of a kid who is also training to become a splendid shinobi. Your father and I made a pact, and I have to heed his words; and if making sure that you are eating right and sleeping enough is what I have to do everyday _– annoying as it may be_ – then so be it.”

Hiruzen didn’t know what to say to the man’s statement. Hiruzen asked, “Did father leave me anything in his will?”

“Oh, yes,” Tobirama said. He then reached for a small scroll that was attached to the back of his pants. He let go of Hiruzen. “He left you his lifesavings. He has no outstanding debts, so the money is yours to keep. He wanted you to keep his kunai set. Oh, and he also left you one more thing. It is very important.”

Hiruzen wiped the tears from his eyes. He blinked. “What did he leave me, Tobirama-sensei?”

“Saru, your bloodline is the Sarutobi clan; your last name literally means ‘monkey jump.’ Your clan specializes in monstrous strength, the fire release, and often spreads the will of fire, wherever they may go. Although Konoha is built of many clans, and we should consider ourselves as a whole unit, we still must respect our original roots.” Tobirama held the green scroll in front of Hiruzen’s face. “This was in your father’s possession. One of your father’s comrades gave this to me, and in his will, it is stated that he bestowed it to his son, Hiruzen Sarutobi.”

Hiruzen raised a brow. “What is it, Tobirama-sensei?”

Tobirama answered, “It’s a summoning jutsu; however, your father’s untimely death did not break the contract; now, we must renegotiate the contract with your blood as fast as possible.”

Hiruzen repeated, “A summoning jutsu? What would I be summoning, Tobirama-sensei? A frog? A boar? A pack of dogs?”

Tobirama frowned. He squinted before saying, “He is known to the shinobi world as Monkey King Enma. He is one of the few animals that is loyal to the Sarutobi clan, along with Konohagakure. Enma will be another ace up your sleeve, and the key to your survival in rugged situations down the line. It would be of great value to start a new contract now, so that you two can start working together as a team.” Tobirama jumped to his feet and gawked at Hiruzen with cold eyes. “Saru, at this very moment, are you prepared to become one with the Monkey King in order to protect the village and to keep the legacy of your father alive?”

In a very serious manner, Hiruzen gave a quick nod.

Tobirama concluded, “Saru, your father would be proud.” 

* * *

 

“Open it.”

Hiruzen followed the Nidaime Hokage’s orders and opened the green scroll without question. He gawked upon all of the strange signs and symbols plastered upon the parchment. He commented, “What do all of these weird things mean?”

Tobirama was already becoming irritable with the boy. “It’s the summoning jutsu, Saru.”

Hiruzen scratched the side of his head. He asked, confused, “So, what am I supposed to do with it?”

Tobirama crossed his arms over his chest. He exhaled. “Even after your father’s passing, the contract in your hand is still intact; however, the summoning is still under his name and his blood. And it will be for another fifty years if we do not renegotiate. We want the Monkey King to be yours now, and all we need to do in order to complete the jutsu, is your blood.”

Hiruzen furrowed his brows. After a long, awkward pause, he questioned, “So what do I do now?”

Tobirama’s eyes turned into large tilted semi circles. He shouted, “Idiot! Don’t you know how to use scrolls? Elder brother taught you that years ago!”

Hiruzen retorted, “Yeah, well you think someone like me uses scrolls often? No! Besides, it’s Homura who performs all that crap!”

Tobirama’s left eye started to twitch. He said, blue and with a crooked smile, “Just sign the contract with your blood before I have an aneurism.”

Hiruzen took that statement as his queue to bite the end of his thumb. He cracked the skin open and caused a stream of blood to fall down the middle of his thumb. With three quick strokes, Hiruzen signed the contract. Then, his blood disappeared. “Now what?”

“Since we are renegotiating, the blood will disappear. If we were under different circumstances, and completing a new contract, then, the blood would stay put, and then we could immediately perform the summoning. But since we are renegotiating, it’s entirely a waiting game. Watch carefully, Saru. When your name in blood reappears, we will begin the summoning jutsu.”

Shortly after Tobirama’s statement, Hiruzen’s blood reappeared. “Tobirama-sensei! It’s back!”

“That’s good, Saru. Now, listen closely. Close the contract, place it between your thumbs and perform the summoning jutsu. Your hand signs are Boar-Dog-Bird-Monkey-Ram. Got it?”

Hiruzen acknowledged, “Yes, Tobirama-sensei.” Without hesitation, Sarutobi completed the hand signs with perfection.

Tobirama stated, “Saru, now,” –

Hiruzen interrupted, “Tobirama-sensei, I have a question.”

Tobirama gave the boy a look of disapproval. “What now, Saru?”

“Why are you standing so far away?”

Tobirama had to admit that Hiruzen’s question was valid. The Nidaime moved at least fifty feet from where Hiruzen stood. He said, whilst rubbing the back of his head, “Oh, well, uh-unfortunately, Monkey King Enma isn’t a fan of anybody not associated with the Sarutobi clan; especially Senjus. He might smash my face in if I look at him the wrong way.”

“But you’re the Hokage!”-

“Saru, just because I’m the Hokage, doesn’t mean that it’ll stop a monkey from ripping my face apart!”

Hiruzen laughed hysterically. “Oooh, so that’s the reason why you look like you’re going to war! HA-HA! So, it’s true! Tobirama-sensei _is_ afraid of something!”

Tobirama exclaimed, “You little twerp! I’m not afraid, I’m just taking precautions!”

Hiruzen gawked to the side, whilst giving the Hokage a cunning expression. “Precautions…riiiiiight.”-

“Damn you! Now do as I say!” Tobirama aimed a finger at the ground. “Immediately put your hand on the ground and summon the damn monkey.”

Hiruzen nodded, “Yes, Tobirama-sensei.”

After repeating the hand signs again, Hiruzen quickly placed the scroll underneath his hand, and slammed it against the dirt. He yelled, **_“NINJA ART: SUMMONING JUTSU! MONKEY KING ENMA!”_**

Suddenly, the scroll disappeared from Hiruzen’s grasp, and a long stream of white wind pushed through the land; eventually stopping on the branch of a nearby tree. Both Tobirama and Hiruzen intently watched as an extremely large monkey obtaining white fur appeared from the heavy mist. Upon further examination, the monkey bore outstanding, long and shagged hair, flowing symmetrically down his back. His clothing consisted of a black suit with mesh armor underneath; the mesh armor reached his wrists and ankles. Covering the black suit, was a sleeveless kimono shirt, covered in tiger print. A red sash closed the kimono tightly around his waist. His face and jawline were square; white haired mutton chops and a long goatee accessorized the look. The monkey’s eyes were large, wide, and on the prowl; they were eyes that were lusting to kill. Finally, a headband bearing the Konoha symbol could be seen wrapped around his forehead.

Tobirama thought to himself, _“So, it is really is Monkey King Enma in the flesh.”_ Tobirama then noticed the intimidating monkey gawking its eyes upon its first sight of prey. “ _And Enma’s eyes are solely set on me. That is not good.”_ The Nidaime shouted to Hiruzen, “Saru, take a good look at what is before you! This is your father’s personal summon; the summon that has been entrusted to you, and for many Sarutobi generations to come. Renegotiating the contract means controlling his desires. When I say desires, I mean killing me. Right now, he’s seeing me as the enemy. You have to talk to him, and gain each other’s trust.”

Monkey King Enma harshly exhaled through his nose. He growled, “I’ve been summoned…by whom?” Enma took a closer look at Tobirama. His eyes widened. “I can’t believe it. I’ve been summoned by a Senju! How on earth did you obtain Sasuke’s blood? Where is Sasuke Sarutobi?”

Tobirama answered, “Dead.”

“Am I free? The scroll is not destroyed.”

Hiruzen interjected. “Monkey King Enma…I am your new master.”

Enma took the opportunity to laugh at Hiruzen. The monkey said, “Why, you little twerp. You are _my_ master? HA-HA-HA! I don’t think so. I was never a servant to anyone; especially to striplings like yourself.”

Hiruzen stood his ground. “I am Hiruzen Sarutobi. You were my father’s personal summon, and now that’s he’s dead, I want to carry on that contract that you once had with him.”

Enma murmured, “Sarutobi, huh? Now that you mention it, you do look a lot like Sasuke. Hmm,” The Monkey King then shifted his devilish eyes back to Tobirama. “And who are you, Senju?”

Tobirama said, “That is not important. What’s more important is renegotiating the contract.”-

Sparks flew from the Monkey’s eyes, and within seconds, he was inches from Tobirama’s body. Tobirama immediately unsheathed his sword that was attached to his backside. He yelled, “Hiruzen, you have to get control of him! NOW!”

“What?” Hiruzen panicked, “But how?”

Enma clenched his fist and raised it in the air. He shrieked, “Then you Senju, must be the enemy!” He threw the imminent punch; Tobirama managed to dodge it seconds before impact. Enma instantly threw another wicked punch; however, Tobirama was able to stop the attack with his sword. He slid back twenty feet. Tobirama thought. _“He’s faster than what I expected. And strong as hell too! I could fight him with ninjutsu and genjutsu, but I’d kill him in the process. Shit, I didn’t even implement any of my marks, and tools on the battlefield, so I can’t retreat with the Flying Raijin Jutsu. Besides, he’s Saru’s summoning, so I can’t kill him. Defending myself with this sword and taijutsu will have to work for now.”_

“Tobirama-sensei!” Hiruzen yelled.

Tobirama called back, “Saru, I can’t help you anymore!” He continued to dodge Enma’s fists. “You have to get control of him somehow!” Tobirama jumped backwards. He retreated into a nearby tree just as another deadly punch landed in his previous position; the ground exploded. “Saru, any time now would be a great idea!” Suddenly, an unlucky hand came plunging down from the sky, and smacked the backside of Tobirama’s head. He smashed right through ten thick branches before landing face down on the ground.

Hiruzen exclaimed, “Tobirama-sensei!”

Enma, on all fours, slowly approached the incapacitated Nidaime. Tobirama slowly opened his eyes; his vision was blurry as a consequence from the punch that he received, along with the nasty fall. He shifted his iris’ upwards and observed the monkey hovering above him; giving him that nasty look again. Enma snarled, “Senju beast, I’m going to rip you apart!” The Monkey king raised his fist in the air. Tobirama prepared for the final blow.

Suddenly, Hiruzen appeared between the deranged monkey and the Hokage. He aimed two fingers at the Monkey King, and shouted, _“Kanashibari no Jutsu: Temporary paralysis jutsu!”_

Just then, Enma froze. He struggled to break free from the binding spell. “What the hell is this?”

While placing his middle and index finger against his lips, Hiruzen said to the monkey, “Do not lay another hand on the Nidaime Hokage. He is not our enemy, and it’s not your job to decide that. From now on, you listen to me. I want you to be my partner in battle, and my friend; just like father was. So, are we able to negotiate our contract like reasonable shinobi?” Hiruzen then undid the paralysis ninjutsu. Enma slouched forwards.

The Monkey then took a long glance at Hiruzen, and said, “You are kind of different, aren’t you?”

When the scuffle had finally ended, and the updated contract had been signed between the Monkey King and Sarutobi, Enma returned to his own world. Hiruzen turned to Tobirama, who was still lying face down on the ground. Hiruzen said, concerned, “Tobirama-sensei, are you seriously injured?”

Tobirama, still recovering from the fall, painfully smiled and said, “No, I’m not seriously injured. But, I’m definitely going to have a sore back in the morning.” There was a brief pause before Tobirama continued, “Please, Saru, do me a favour.”

“Yes, Tobirama-sensei?”

“Can you help this old guy get up?”

Hiruzen laughed. “Of course, Tobirama-sama!”

Tobirama grinned. He said to himself internally, _“It’s good to see you smiling again, Saru.”_


	5. Fishing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami and Hiruzen go fishing with Tobirama.

** Fishing: **

Hiruzen and his newfound friend, Kagami Uchiha, were settled inside Sarutobi’s small house, doing chores. Both of the younglings were dressed in black shorts and white t-shirts, and they had just finished eating take-out miso for their lunch. Earlier that morning, Kagami decided to break free from his clan in order to have one on one time with Sarutobi for the entirety of the day. The tiny Uchiha cherished Hiruzen’s company greatly and was thankful to obtain another friend outside his clan. Yes, it was true that he obtained other friends who were considered teammates (All of whom were also from different clans); however, the majority of Kagami’s time was spent training behind Uchiha walls; and those invisible walls were enraging his parents. One month prior, Kagami and Hiruzen became friends the first time they crossed paths. Hiruzen’s friendship changed Kagami’s outlook on shinobi life. He had realized that segregation was limited, and that family did exist in the village. The outcome of this new outlook, helped the shy Uchiha make friends more easily.

Earlier in the day, Kagami found it too beautiful outside to be kept indoors, so he journeyed to Hiruzen’s house, and asked his friend if he could play with him. Hiruzen took Kagami up on the offer, but explained to the young Uchiha that he had to finish his weekend chores first; and so Kagami – being the overly adamant, yet caring friend that he was – aided Hiruzen with the chores; he took it upon himself to tidy up the dishes, and to sweep the floors. While the two-shinobi completed Hiruzen’s duties, they also took the time to bond with one another. Kagami started:

“What do you want to do after?”

In response, Hiruzen placed his hand underneath his chin. He looked up, and said, “I’m not sure. How aboooout table tennis at the park? I’ll get my paddles underneath my bed when we’re done here.”

Kagami chuckled. He said with excitement in his voice. “That sounds like so much fun!”

Hiruzen retorted, “However, Kagami, you are not allowed to use the Sharingan.”

Kagami closed his eyes and replied, “Hiruzen, I’m ten years old. I haven’t awakened the Sharingan yet; and to tell you the truth, I don’t know when it will happen.” He laughed, “…and I highly doubt that it will during our game of table tennis.”-

Then, there was a soft knock on the frame of Sarutobi’s open door; the door was wide open, because it was too hot inside. The individual who invited themselves in, arrived with two large paper bags. Both Hiruzen and Kagami observed the figure standing before them from head to toe. It was Tobirama. His attire consisted of his usual blue and yellow training gear, that was accessorized with his Konoha labelled Happuri. Kagami also noticed that Tobirama had a few kunai knives attached to his backside.

Tobirama approached the boys. He said, “Saru, it’s just me.”

Hiruzen greeted back with great elation, “Oh! Good afternoon, Tobirama-sensei!”

Kagami raised a brow. He said, confused, “Tobirama-sensei?”

Kagami then focused his attention back onto the Nidaime Hokage. The boy knew for a fact that Hiruzen was Tobirama’s former student, for it was no secret; but greeting the Hokage in a completely informal manner definitely threw Kagami in for a loop. Kagami crossed paths with Tobirama every now and then amongst the other Konoha folk, but the two didn’t stop and chat; they didn’t know each other. Realizing that he was in the presence of the Hokage, Kagami immediately rose to his feet, and bowed. “Lord Second,” he said.

Tobirama failed to acknowledge the young Uchiha.

Tobirama stopped at the kitchen table and placed the two paper bags in their appropriate place. Tobirama noticed the half empty bowls of Miso cluttering up the dinner table. “Oh, so you’re having Miso for lunch.” He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the boy. “Tell me, did you make it?”

Hiruzen gave Tobirama a funny look whilst scratching behind his ear. “No, I didn’t…so what?”

Tobirama sighed. He started unpacking the bags that contained food, and toiletries. “Saru, what did I tell you about eating out? You should be making your own food with fresh ingredients. It will not only keep you healthy and strong, it will also keep your bank account at bay.” He faced Hiruzen before continuing, “You know Saru, if you ever want to learn how to make something, you are free to come over, and I’ll teach you. I’m still considered your sensei, am I not?”

Hiruzen curled his lips. He said, “Yes, Tobirama-sensei.”

Kagami did not say a word. He still couldn’t believe that the Hokage was nearly ten feet away from him.

Seconds later, Tobirama finally noticed Kagami out of the corner of his eye. Kagami was still standing erect with his broomstick close to his chest. Tobirama observed that the Uchiha was rather dusty. Tobirama commented, “Oh, you are Saru’s friend. He doesn’t shut up about you. Your name is Kagami Uchiha…am I correct?”

Kagami nodded, and said in bewilderment, “Yes, Hokage-sama.”

Tobirama squinted as he continued to examine the shaggy-haired Uchiha. Kagami’s knees began too shake the longer he stared into Tobirama’s cold eyes. The Genin knew how much his parents disliked the Second Hokage.

Suddenly, Tobirama smacked the backside of Hiruzen’s head. A large bump formed on the top of the boy’s head. Steam was running off of Tobirama’s fist.

Hiruzen grasped both sides of his noggin. He whined, “Oww, Tobirama senseeeei, what was that for?”

Tobirama replied, “Saru, what on earth is wrong with you? It’s disrespectful to use your friends in order to get your chores done faster! My apologies, Kagami.”

Hiruzen answered, “It wasn’t _my_ idea, Tobirama-sensei.”

Tobirama scoffed, “Ohh, no?” He then bent forwards – still towering over Hiruzen – and said in a haunting tone of voice, “Are you lying, Saru? You know how I feel about lying. It should only be used in a life or death situation.”

Hiruzen chuckled hesitantly. He said, “Tobirama-sensei, you’re scaring me now.”

Kagami thought it best to intervene, “Nidaime-sama, please. You see, I was helping Hiruzen-chan with the chores by my own free will. It was my idea. I want to play with Hiruzen, and I thought that helping him with his chores could give us the time to play longer.”

Tobirama squinted. He said, “I see.” Then, Tobirama looked back at Hiruzen. “Well, if that’s the case-how about this? When you guys finish the chores, would you like to come play with me?”

A shiver ran down Hiruzen’s spine. “Tobirama-sensei, what’s wrong with you today? That sounds so weird when you say it like that. Please don’t say the word ‘play’ ever again.”

Kagami shrugged. “What do you want to do? We settled on table tennis earlier.”

Just then, Tobirama held out a fishing rod, and woven basket in the air. Both items seemed to appear out of thin air. A variety of bright blue hues spiraled around Tobirama and Hiruzen in the background. He shouted in a playful manner, “Fishing, of course!”

Hiruzen grasped his head and yelled, “NO!” He whined again, “You call fishing ‘playing’, Tobirama-sensei? Are you feeling alright?”

Tobirama closed his eyes and lowered his head. “Saru, listen. Fishing is fun.”-

Hiruzen then aimed a lone finger at the fishing rod in Tobirama’s hand. He exclaimed, “You call that fun?! The last time we went fishing together, you fell asleep, and we managed to catch nothing that day! It was four hours of my life that I never got back!”

Tobirama said, “Oh lighten up, Hiruzen. You’re such a drag sometimes.”

Hiruzen shouted back, “Hey, I’m only allowed to say that to Koharu! And stop using modern teenage lingo, old man!”

Tobirama shifted his body towards Kagami. He said, “Hey, Kagami, have you ever gone fishing before?”

Hiruzen reached out his hand to Kagami; he prayed that it wasn’t too late. “No, Kagami! Don’t let him deceive you! Fishing is not…”-

Kagami blinked. Did Hiruzen and the Second Hokage talk to each other like that often? Surely, they annoyed each other, because they were both stubborn people, but in the end, they meant well. Kagami answered in a quiet tone, “No, Hokage-sama,” He shook his head, “I’ve never fished before.”

Without warning, Tobirama forced the broom away from Kagami’s grasp, and swapped it with another fishing rod. He then clutched Kagami’s free hand and began to drag him out of Hiruzen’s house. He said, slightly smiling, “It’s settled then! We must go to the river ASAP; we’re burning daylight by stalling here!”

Hiruzen blinked several times. After a moment or two of silence, Hiruzen quickly ran to his room and grasped his own fishing rod that Tobirama gave him for his birthday. With his gear in hand, Hiruzen fled from the house. “Hey, wait for me!”

Chores would have to wait.

* * *

 

 Tobirama, Hiruzen and Kagami were at the Konohagakure river. Presently, they had been fishing there for over twenty minutes. Hiruzen and Kagami’s rods were already situated in the calm waters, and now, it was a waiting game.  The two-young shinobi, sat on the rocks in silence, whilst Tobirama lay on the grass with his hands behind his neck, and slept under the beaming sun.

Attempting to entertain himself, Kagami decided to reel in ‘nothing’, and tried again by tossing the bait back into the clear river. Kagami said, overly grateful, “It was nice of Lord Second to let me come with you guys. He taught me how to fish. I like it.” Kagami liked it alright, but in truth, the Uchiha boy enjoyed fishing a lot more than what was expected of him; however, it was something new, something different; and Kagami was thankful for that. So far, he was having a great time with both Hiruzen and the Second Hokage. Unfortunately, Kagami was too young to understand why his parents despised the Hokage so much.

Hiruzen looked at Tobirama. Drool was escaping from the corners of the Hokage’s lips. He sneered, “Look at it. It’s pathetic. See? This is what happened the last time. I swear to God that he was born a cat. Do you understand what he is doing right now, Kagami?”

“What?”

“We’re practically buying his supper for tonight.”

Kagami laughed.

Hiruzen added, “Sometimes I wonder why I look up to the man…” He then focused his attention onto Kagami, “Hey, want to do something else? Like show each other our ninjutsu progress, or something?”

Kagami answered, “That sounds fun! I can do a fireball ninjutsu!”

Hiruzen raised a brow. He exclaimed, “You can? Kagami, that’s a C-rank jutsu!”

Kagami acknowledged Hiruzen’s statement. “Yes, yes. It’s my clan’s specialty. I’ve been working on it really hard for a really long time! And, and, before you know it Hiruzen, I’ll be doing B-Rank justus!”

Hiruzen nodded. “Wow, Kagami. Hmm, one day, I want to learn _Katon: Karyu Endan jutsu! Dragon Flame Bomb!_ But Tobirama-sensei said that my chakra control is still a little shaky at certain points. He said that I’m not ready for that kind of fire technique yet, even though I’m at a Chunin rank.”

Kagami said, “Yeah…well, for me, all I want is to awaken my Sharingan, but…I don’t know how. Honestly, how would I be able to be at your rank without it?”

Hiruzen placed a hand on Kagami’s shoulder. “Hey, of course you can become a Chunin without the Sharingan. I’m not a Uchiha, I don’t have a Sharingan, and yet, somehow, I reached that level.”

Kagami retorted, “Hiruzen, you have to understand that my situation is kind of embarrassing, and almost insulting towards the clan. Even my mother and father agree that I shouldn’t be able to become a Chunin without it.”

Then, out of the blue, Hiruzen said, “Kagami, would you like to show each other what we’ve learned regarding fire techniques?”

Kagami quickly placed the rod aside and jumped to his feet. He ran onto the surface of the water. “Oh boy, this is going to be so much fun!”

Hiruzen followed Kagami by placing the end of his rod onto Tobirama’s stomach, before joining the Uchiha in the middle of the river. They laughed. Kagami started, “Hiruzen, you go first. I want to see the best fire ninjutsu that you already know!”

Hiruzen wiggled his index finger that was pressed against his lips. “Hmm, the best one that I know?” Then, he snapped his fingers. “Actually, m…my late father taught me this one; I haven’t perfected it yet, but I’ll try my best. Just stay clear behind me.”

Sarutobi started performing the hand signs for the particular ninjutsu: _Snake – Rat – Snake – Tiger._ He clapped his hands together. After, Hiruzen took a deep breath, and harshly exhaled, releasing an ash cloud consisting of gunpowder from his mouth. _Katon: Haisekisho! Burning Ash!_ Once the black powder settled itself in the clear air, Hiruzen lit a portion of his chakra at the corner of his mouth. Then, a stream of fire blazed down the ash cloud, and created numerous explosions at the center of the storm. Several sparks and bits of fire scattered throughout the area, eventually landing into the river they stood upon. As soon as he finished, Hiruzen turned to Kagami, and formed his fingers into a peace sign. “Did you like it? The Burning Ash jutsu is a Sarutobi special. It’s hardly a kekkei genkai. Maybe I could teach it to you once I’ve perfected it.” Hiruzen chortled, “Your turn, Kagami! Don’t embarrass yourself.”

Nervous, Kagami inched himself past Hiruzen. Once comfortable, Kagami did not hesitate to create his own hand signs. _Ram – Horse – Snake – Dragon – Rat – Ox – Tiger._ He clapped his hands together. _Katon: Karyu Endan! Dragon Flame Bomb!_ As he kneaded chakra throughout the upper portion of his little body, Kagami puffed out his chest, and took a deep breath. When he finally released the air, a fierce jet of fire burst from his mouth, and flew down the middle of the Konoha river; approximately one hundred feet. As Kagami continued to release more air, the flames grew larger, hotter and started turning into a bright shade of white.

Hiruzen’s eyes were as wide as saucers. He thought, _“HUH? Kagami can use the fire jutsu that I’m striving to learn? Where the hell did he learn a B-rank jutsu?! Tobirama-sensei, you liar!”-_

Then, a familiar voice shouted., _“Suiton: Suigadan! Water fang bullet!”_ Suddenly, the river water underneath the children’s feet shook. It didn’t take long for a water vortex to appear in front of the fire; the water spiraled upward. Then, the large mass of water harshly collided with Kagami’s powerful ninjutsu, immediately extinguishing the flames. Steam now surrounded the area. When the mist disappeared, the two boys could feel an eerie presence behind them. With his arms crossed, Tobirama said, “Are you striplings trying to burn this forest down?” The Hokage grabbed the backs of their collars and lifted the young shinobi off of their feet. He shouted, “What on earth were you guys thinking? First, you wake me up from my nap due to the uncontrollable flames flying over my head! Then, I saw that you failed to catch any fish! You’re supposed to save these kinds of things for the battlefield, not for showing off. You are both damn lucky that I was able to put that flame out on my own!”

Hiruzen murmured, “Aren’t you the Hokage? You should be able to put out that flame regardless if it’s a high ranking jutsu or not.”

Without warning, Tobirama let go of the boys. They fell face first beneath the surface of the water; they were now drenched from head to toe. Tobirama said to Hiruzen, “Saru, go home.”

Hiruzen was caught by surprise. He shouted, “What?!”

Tobirama glared at Hiruzen, giving a very strong indication that Hiruzen should listen to his orders. “Saru, please go home. I need to talk to Kagami. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Crossing his arms and pouting like a five-year-old child, Hiruzen finally left the scene; Tobirama watched Hiruzen leave. When Sarutobi was out of sight, Tobirama quickly focused his attention onto a sopping wet Kagami. He gently pulled the Uchiha child out of the water and forced him onto his feet. He then gawked at the boy with a terrible expression; his crimson eyes pierced through Kagami’s innocent soul. Kagami shook in place.

Tobirama surprised the boy when he stretched out his arm and offered his expensive aqua-blue fishing rod that Kagami had been using earlier. “Here…you left this behind at the shore.”

Kagami looked at the rod, and then back to Tobirama. He was unsure of what to do next in this situation.

Tobirama said, “Come now, Kagami. Let’s continue our fishing venture. We need to talk.”

And so back to where it all began that afternoon, the Senju and young Uchiha resumed fishing. There was silence among them for about ten minutes. When Kagami finally found the silence unbearable, he said:

“Nidaime-sama?”

“Yes?” Tobirama answered.

“I’m sorry.”

Tobirama shook his head. He said, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. Kagami, how old are you?”

Kagami replied, “I’m ten years old.”

“So, you’re ten years old, and you can perform a B-rank ninjutsu…” he chuckled to himself, “Where did you learn that specific Katon technique?”

Kagami stared past his exposed feet. He said, “I learned it from books. I’m already familiar with the fire release; and after studying and watching others perform it, everything finally clicked. Honestly, Lord Second, I haven’t mastered the jutsu at all, but it looked like it did the job, didn’t it?”

Tobirama nodded. “It did exceptionally well. I couldn’t have done it any better myself. You know, you should enter my Chunin exams this year. I believe you would do well.”

Kagami answered Tobirama’s statement, “I don’t want to.”

Tobirama furrowed his brows. “What? Why not? Surely, you don’t want to be a Genin for the rest of your life. Are you serious about that?”

Kagami said in a depressed manner, “No, Hokage-sama, it’s not that. As you know, I am a Uchiha, but, my Sharingan hasn’t awoken yet. Even though my friends are older than me, they all have their eyes…except for me. I’m afraid that it will never happen. I’ll be a total failure.”

Tobirama lightly patted Kagami’s back. “Don’t worry, I’m sure it will happen soon; but don’t let it stop you from advancing in life. Kagami, can you hear me out on an offer?”

Kagami’s ears perked. “What kind of offer?”

Tobirama said, “Would you like to become teammates with Hiruzen, and two of his other teammates named Koharu and Homura? You see, I give them additional training every now and then. Having them as your teammates may benefit you in the future. Although you are shy, and a little bit self-conscious, I can see that you are smart, and a quick learner; I’d prefer to keep it that way. Oh, and one more thing.”

“Yes, Lord Second?”

“When your Sharingan finally awakens, I want you to see me first.”

Kagami did not acknowledge the man’s last statement.

All of a sudden, Kagami’s rod tightened, and shook. Kagami began to reel in the bait. “I think I got a bite!” Then, the overbearing force pulled Kagami forwards, and he fell back into the river.”

Tobirama chuckled.


	6. Heat Stroke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While training with Tobirama, a certain member receives heat stroke, and is later given an opportunity to become a better ninja.

** Heat Stroke: **

Koharu, Hiruzen and Tobirama were busy training in their usual spot, wearing their training gear. The Second Hokage needed a good excuse in order to get out of paperwork for the day, so he managed to gather Koharu and Hiruzen out of the blue. He took them out training on a rather hot day to practice both taijutsu and genjutsu. When the young shinobi did have time with their former sensei, they hardly worked with him on those two subjects (they focused on ninjutsu and chakra control); however, Tobirama knew that genjutsu and taijutsu were just as valuable as ninjutsu; especially against the Sharingan.

As stated before, it was substantially warm; not even natural shade could keep the shinobi cool. The surface of the river water was steaming. Even Tobirama was beginning to sweat at the brow; and they didn’t even complete much in the last twenty minutes. To keep his body temperature at bay, Tobirama continuously cooled his chakra, and spread it throughout every vein in his body. He then looked at the time displayed on a clock that was sitting on top of a tree stub. It was almost two o’clock in the afternoon; he was almost ready to call it a day.

Tobirama stopped and looked upon Hiruzen and Koharu; they had been working exceptionally hard today; and as he sensed their chakra levels, he could see that they barely depleted their own chakra; he took pride in that.

It was obvious that Koharu was better at genjutsu; as she displayed it often during the Chunin exams. Today, she was continuing her journey to learn Tobirama’s _Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu! Bringer of Darkness!_ It was obviously an A-rank jutsu, but Koharu desperately needed an ace up her sleeve just like her teammates. Hiruzen succeeded in strength with his fire techniques, he now acquired a personal summoning jutsu, he was familiar with shadow clones, and even invented his own jutsu in the process. As for Homura, he was highly skilled in taijutsu. He was exceptional at using scrolls, and also acquired a personal summoning jutsu. Tobirama wanted his young kunoichi to succeed more than anything, but there was nothing that made her stand out. Koharu often stole his paper bombs from his office, and was skilled with weapons, but it wasn’t enough for another shinobi to be intimidated by; and because she realized this fact, Koharu was starting to become self conscious and unsure of herself; she sometimes labelled herself as a failure.

Koharu and her team were a stubborn pack, and on top of that, she refused to become a healer. In return, the Nidaime respected Koharu’s thoughts on the kunochi that she wanted to become. In her early years – when she was around the age of seven – Tobirama discovered her to be a genjutsu type, so five years later, he thought it wise to teach her one of the most advanced genjutsu in the book. The bringer of darkness jutsu was not only an A-rank jutsu, but it was also a yin release. Tobirama knew that it would take her more than a couple of years to learn this particular jutsu, but he was willing to be patient in the long run. So far, Koharu was able to create very minimal darkness in the form of a sphere the size of a yen coin, but she couldn’t sustain the jutsu for very long. They were also working on the yin release itself; she had to focus her energy not only with the physical realm, but with the spiritual; they had to become one. There was more to the release, but since Tobirama could already use the Yin and Yang release, he knew what he was talking about. The bringer of darkness jutsu would take a lot of time, patience, and practice, but just like his other former students, he believed in her.

Koharu planted her feet on the ground. She mixed her chakra and spiritual energy inside of her. The fierce concentration of the jutsu was beginning to overwhelm her senses, thus eventually trapping her in a simple hypnosis genjutsu. Tobirama placed his right index finger in front of his lips, and said, “Kai, release!” The spell had been broken. When she regained her composure, Tobirama squatted down to her level and said, “Koharu, I think we’re done with your lesson today. You’re getting there.”

Koharu bent over and panted profusely.

Tobirama lay a hand on Koharu’s shoulder. “Koharu, this is an A-rank jutsu that you’re learning. And on top of that, you need to learn the Yin release in order to use it. You’re only a Chunin, Koharu; it won’t happen overnight. I mean, it took me three years to master it.”

Koharu wiped her mouth. “I know where you’re coming from, Tobirama-sensei. I’m still going to practice what you taught me today while you’re giving Hiruzen is lesson.”

Tobirama examined the kunoichi. She was obviously tired; she was also sweating. He gawked up at the sun briefly before focusing back onto Koharu. “No, I don’t think you should be doing that. You need to rest, and that’s a direct order from the Hokage.”

Finally, Tobirama turned to Hiruzen. Koharu pouted behind the Hokage’s back. Tobirama placed his hands on his hips. “Alright Saru, it’s time to finish up your lesson. I want you to focus 10% of your total chakra onto a specific point of your body, which is your left foot.” Tobirama grasped a kunai. “And I’m going to block that left foot with this. If you pierce through this piece of metal with taijutsu while using that left foot, then we’re done for the day.”

Taking his lesson as serious as always, Hiruzen nodded, and answered, “Yes, Tobirama-sensei.”

Hiruzen clapped his hands together. He began sending chakra down towards his left foot. Blue chakra surrounded the desired area.

Tobirama shouted, “That’s good, Saru, but you have to be faster! In battle, you won’t have time to sit around and think about where you should be dispersing your chakra.”

Hiruzen replied, “Yes, Tobirama-sensei.”

Then, Hiruzen quickly swung his leg backwards. After gathering the energy needed for the blow, Hiruzen pulled his whole leg upwards. As expected, Tobirama blocked it with the kunai. The impact slightly bent the handle, but other than that, the kunai did not receive any significant damage. Tobirama took one step backwards, preparing himself for the next kick. Hiruzen then spun around and kicked again; he failed to break the weapon.

Tobirama said, “Stop, Saru. It’s still not enough. 10% of your chakra may be too low. Can you administer 30% into your left foot, instead?”

Hiruzen gave a quick nod. He said, “Yes I can, Tobirama-sensei.” Immediately, Hiruzen spun around and kicked down the middle of the kunai. It split in half.

Tobirama stated, “Perfect, now, let’s try it with the other foot.”

Tobirama heard harsh panting behind him. Distracted by the noise, he looked over his shoulder, and saw Koharu attempting to practice what little she knew of the Yin release. Tobirama was on the verge of saying something before a harsh kick landed on his side. “ACK!” Tobirama then grabbed Hiruzen’s foot and shook it off of him. He said in a calm manner. “Saru, that’s enough. Our training session is over.” He poked his barely injured side. “Shit, that’s going to leave a bruise in the morning; just a small one.”

Tobirama heard the panting again. It didn’t take long for it to turn into wheezing. Tobirama glanced at Koharu again. Her back was hunched, her knees were bent, and her hands were tightly wrapped around her knee caps. She coughed. She coughed even harder and sounded as if she were choking.

Tobirama was extremely concerned. “Koharu?”

Hiruzen gawked over Tobirama’s shoulder. He observed Koharu struggling to breathe. She was shaking too.

Just then, Koharu’s knees buckled, and she collapsed onto the ground.

“Koharu!” Tobirama shouted while running to her aid. She had landed face down, but Tobirama managed to flip her over without haste. He noticed that she was drenched in beads of sweat. He lectured, “Koharu, you didn’t listen to me. I told you to take a break. Also, why didn’t you tell me that you weren’t feeling well?”

Koharu’s eyes rolled to the back of her head; at this point in time, she was delusional, and was beyond comprehending any of Tobirama’s words. He gently placed the back of his palm onto her forehead. She was burning and soaked in sweat. Wasting no time, Tobirama clapped his hands together. He cupped his hands, and quickly created a small stream of cold water. He carefully poured it over Koharu’s forehead, along with the back of her neck. He also poured water onto her exposed hands, and legs. After Tobirama said in Hiruzen’s direction, “Saru, get a hold of Koharu’s parents, and tell her she’s at the hospital. I’ll carry her to the hospital myself using my flying raijin.”

Without question, Hiruzen did as he was ordered.

Tobirama turned back to the immobilized kunoichi. “Koharu, can you hear me?”

Koharu slowly closed her eyes.

“Shit,” said Tobirama as he continued to cool the girl’s face with water. After, he rubbed his hands together, and breathed into them, quickly forcing his body temperature to drop approximately ten degrees. Tobirama exhaled; his breath could be seen in the warm air. Then, Tobirama picked up the girl, and carried her like a newborn infant. He murmured before he performed the flying raijin, “I’m sorry Koharu. You’re going to feel nauseous after this.” They disappeared. Throughout the years, Tobirama placed his flying raijin mark in certain areas around the village, so that he could access them faster if an emergency were ever to occur; and as expected, when they appeared in front of the hospital doors, Koharu instantly vomited all over Tobirama’s sandals. He sighed. He just got those cleaned too. 

* * *

 

Koharu opened her eyes. It was early in the evening. She was still kind of woozy but completely aware of her surroundings. She was in the hospital. Several ice packs surrounded her body, and a wet cloth was plastered onto her forehead. She shifted her eyes to the side and observed Hiruzen being a little over protective of what he considered his ‘little’ surrogate sister. He was inspecting her already prepared meal. He smelt and picked at it, deeming it worthy of consumption. He said something about how disgusting hospital food was. Another voice retorted by saying that eating take-out Miso wasn’t any better.

Koharu tilted her head to the left and noticed a bundle of flowers sitting on a small desk near her bedside. She then focused onto the Nidaime Hokage, who was sitting in a wooden chair with his arms and legs crossed; He was at her bedside, close to her head. Tobirama looked rather annoyed as he watched Hiruzen at the foot of the bed, failing to stay put.

Koharu’s cloth fell off of her forehead. She gasped.

Tobirama glanced to his right after sensing movement from the kunoichi. “Oh, Koharu, you’re finally awake. Did you have a good rest?” Koharu growled. Tobirama sounded rather sarcastic.

Hiruzen didn’t hesitate to enter the picture. He grasped at Koharu’s bed sheets and shouted in front of her face, “Koharu, you’re alive!”

Tobirama placed a finger against his lips. “Shush, Saru. Koharu is not the only one recovering. May I remind you again that we are in a hospital, not a prison.”

Then, Hiruzen hopped onto Koharu’s bedside. He bashfully shoved two boxes of chocolate in the kunoichi’s face.

Koharu attempted to sit up on her own accord, but Tobirama wound up helping her. “Take it easy, Koharu. Your practicing, along with the sun, depleted the majority of your chakra, and created major exhaustion.” Koharu took Hiruzen’s present and read the front of the boxes. She said, “Nut, and caramel. I like caramel. Thank you, Saru.”

Hiruzen said whilst rubbing the back of his head. “Believe me, Koharu. Back there at the training grounds, I was so scared. I mean you were on the verge of death!”

Tobirama interjected, continuing his speech in a sarcastic tone, “Idiot. She wasn’t going to die. She just obtained a minor heat stroke.”

Hiruzen chuckled, “Oh, come on, Tobirama-sensei. You were really worried back there too, weren’t you?”

Tobirama closed his eyes and growled, “Shut up.”

Koharu then looked back at the boxes of chocolate. A thought suddenly came to mind. She yelled at Hiruzen, “Sarutobi, this better be a complimentary gift or something, because if it’s your version of an offer to go on a date, you can count me out!”

Hiruzen laughed. “HA-HA, oh, Koharu. Why would I ask you out on a date? I mean, you’re not my type. I’m looking for someone with more beauty, style and class.”-

“WHAT DID YOU SAY?!” screamed Koharu as her mighty fist punched Hiruzen in the face. “Did you just call me ugly?!”

Tobirama sighed right after Hiruzen fell flat onto his back. He said, “Saru, I will say that I’m not great with women either, but at least I know the number one rule: To never intentionally or unintentionally call a woman fat or ugly. Unfortunately, women carry too much pride.”

Hiruzen pouted. Still sitting on the floor, he focused his attention onto Tobirama. “When you say it like that, it seems that you have taken a few punches to the face yourself throughout the years, Tobirama-sensei. Is that true?”

Tobirama did not answer Hiruzen’s statement. He simply kept his eyes closed and avoided any sort of eye contact with the young shinobi. “Hmph!” 

* * *

 

It was ten o’clock at night. Hiruzen had gone home, but Tobirama continued to stay by Koharu’s bedside. If he left now, he would have to render to the piles upon piles of paperwork that was still awaiting him back at the office. Koharu took a short nap, but she was awake again. Tobirama’s arms and legs were still crossed. He said in a neutral tone of voice, “Koharu, you should go to sleep now.”

Koharu whined, “I can’t.”

Tobirama shook his head. “Koharu, the longer you stall, the longer you stay here. If you rest now, you’ll be discharged in the morning. Get some sleep.”

Koharu squinted at the Second Hokage and cured her lips. She retorted, “You’re not my mother, you know.”

Tobirama’s left eye twitched. “No, I’m not. Speaking of your mother, she called the hospital. She said that she’s finished work now and is on her way. I’ll be out of your hair when she arrives.” There was a brief pause. Tobirama continued, “You know, you should have listened to me back there. Persistence and power is one thing, but safety is an entirely different story. I know that none of you listen to me, so why even try?”

Koharu chuckled in her throat. “We’ve all been your students for too long, Tobirama-sensei. Unfortunately, we’ve all inherited your pig-headedness.”

Suddenly, Tobirama said out of the blue, “Koharu, I want you to learn medical ninjutsu.”

Koharu was taken aback. She jolted up into a sitting position. “What?”

Tobirama explained, “Koharu, I need some sort of medical personnel on my team. It is a fact that I lack any healing techniques.” He squinted. “I don’t know, maybe you’re just not cut out to be an every day kunoichi.”

Koharu shook her head. “No, Tobirama-sensei! I don’t _want_ to be a medical-ninja; I want to be a well respected kunoichi who is as strong as her teammates. I want to be on the same level as them!”

Tobirama replied, his crimson eyes illuminating the darkness, “Well, if you want to be on the same level as your teammates, then you’ll learn to execute the Yin release. You also have to learn not to turn everything into a competition, or get too excited, where in turn, it jeopardizes your health. In truth, the heat wasn’t the only factor that did you in today.”

Koharu did not answer Tobirama’s statement.

Tobirama continued, “Let me further explain myself. I need someone with medical knowledge, who can also defend herself and her teammates in a life or death situation. I’ve already made arrangements. You’ll be shadowing Konoha’s medical kin, starting next week.”

Koharu said, worried, “What? Are you saying that I’m cut from the team?”

“What? Why on earth did you come to that conclusion?”

Koharu exclaimed, “How dare you do this to me, Tobirama-sensei! I’ve been your student for six years! You can’t just kick me out over a measly heat stroke!”

Tobirama answered the kunoichi. “Koharu, nobody on my team knows medical ninjutsu. If you had knowledge, you could have probably healed yourself. Hiruzen knows nothing about it, and I know nothing about it, so none of us could have really helped you today. All I did was use common sense, and attempted to cool your body down with water as best as I possibly could; however, what if we were on a mission? We could have been in the middle of nowhere, and the nearest hospital could have been two days away. Also, what’s saying that those who work at that particular hospital actually like shinobi from the hidden leaf village? I highly doubt it.”

He sighed again, before continuing, “Koharu, you have it all wrong. You’re still on my team and that will never change. And along the way, I am going to make sure that you perfect the bringer of darkness genjutsu; I don’t care how long it takes. But, I also need someone who can aid our cell on dangerous missions. I need someone that my ninja can depend upon; and in return, they will lay their lives on the line for you. Face it, Koharu, you will never be as strong as Hiruzen, but he can’t be strong without you. And I’m going to make sure that everyone on my team is grateful that you’re there. I’m going to put them to the test and make them die for you, so that they achieve that much in battle.”

There was another brief pause. “Koharu, you’re on my team until I die. You will continue your taijutsu with your current teacher. The medical-kin will teach you many medical techniques. I’ll also be there, working hard with you on your genjutsu techniques, and your weapons training. You seem to take a liking to my paper bombs too; they’re always disappearing, so I’m going to teach you how to make them properly. To be honest Koharu, I don’t want you to be a full-time medical kunoichi. I just want someone on the team with medical knowledge, so that in the future, you can save everyone’s lives.” Tobirama slightly smiled. “Hopefully that sounded better.”

Koharu played with her medium-length hair. She said, “I want my hair back in a bun now. Where’s my hair pin?”


	7. Releasing Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a friend gets hurt, Tobirama - who is always a composed and pragmatic individual - finally loses control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty long chapter. I'm treating it like it's an origin story from a naruto episode, so that's why it's so long.

During the peak of daybreak, Hashirama Senju – the First Hokage – was busy filing paperwork in his office. His attire consisted of the Hokage’s traditional red and white garments, covering his body from neck to toe. Among the mess, he attempted to keep the office as organized as possible. Being Hokage meant that you hardly got free time; it was hard enough keeping up with the paperwork, let alone with the well being of the village as a whole. Hashirama looked through his office window. He shifted his eyes downwards and watched six young children – all of them from different clans –  coming together to play a game of kickball. It was fascinating to see his dream come alive; and he was humbled.

Then, a soft knock was heard on the office door. “Hmm?” Hashirama turned to see who was there. “The door is unlocked. Come in.”

To no surprise it was his little brother Tobirama, dressed in his advisor uniform; which consisted of an olive-green shirt kimono, and white, baggy pants with vertical stripes. A sapphire-blue sash was wrapped around his torso to keep his shirt and pants in place. Over the kimono, he wore an off-white, long sleeved robe that reached just above his ankles. Tobirama’s shagged white hair was starting to drift over his crimson eyes.

Hashirama smiled, “You should really get a hair cut.”

Tobirama closed the door and sighed. “Whatever. My happuri is what keeps the hair out of my eyes anyway.”

Hashirama chuckled. “So, Tobirama, are you all prepared for the meeting?”

Tobirama started towards the office desk. He grumbled, “What does it look like elder brother? If I wasn’t ready I would have shown up in a trash bag.”

Hashirama examined Tobirama from head to toe. The man looked exhausted. “Tobirama, are you alright? You look tired.”

Tobirama answered, “I’m not tired, I’m burned out.”

Hashirama aimed a finger at Tobirama. “You? Burned out? From what exactly?”

Tobirama rubbed his eyes. “It’s Saru…again.”

Hashirama decided it an appropriate time to tease the advisor. “I see. That boy is just bumbling with energy, isn’t he?” He said in a babyish tone of voice, “What is it, Senju? Is a seven-year-old child tiring you out?”

Tobirama frowned. “No, he’s not tiring me out. He’s a trouble maker, that’s what he is.”

Hashirama grasped more paperwork to be filed on his desk. “…and what has Saru done to you this time?”

Tobirama clenched his fists. He explained, “Saru knows where I live. He went into my closet while I was on a mission and took all of my stuff; and what did he do with it? He hid all of the items that he took. He placed them in various parts of the village. They’re everywhere. So, I was up last night, looking for my belongings, because I didn’t want to look like an idiot in front of the entire village during the day. It’s embarrassing to even think about.”

Hashirama laughed hysterically.

Tobirama exclaimed, “Elder brother, it’s not funny! Remind me why you gave him to me in the first place?”

Hashirama responded to his advisor, “Because, Hiruzen is one of a kind. He’s a kind-hearted person who wants to be a strong shinobi like his father, Sasuke Sarutobi.” Hashirama then grew serious, “I also did it, because I needed you to refrain from doing other things. Politics and your jutsu inventions are becoming your life and undoing. You needed to focus on something else.” He paused momentarily before continuing, “After creating that appalling reanimation jutsu, it was then that I thought it best for you to train the next generation of shinobi in the hidden leaf. And I thought you would have enjoyed it. It’s healthy to put your power to use not just on the battlefield, but into children’s hearts.”

Tobirama replied to Hashirama’s statements, “Elder brother, I am proud of my inventions. They could be what is best for the future of the shinobi world.” –

Hashirama interjected, “Some of them, Tobirama, but not all of them. Tell me, why did you create Edo Tensei? You’ve never told me why.”

Tobirama bit his lip. “If I tell you, you will consider me weak. I cannot show my weaknesses, especially in front of the Hokage.”

Hashirama replied, “I suppose you’re right; however, you’ve seen my weaknesses plenty of times, and yet, I am still Hokage. Don’t worry Tobirama, it’s classified information. Our discussion will not leave this room.”

Caving into the Hokage’s demands, Tobirama grasped the nearest chair. He placed it in front of his brother’s desk and sat in it; he crossed his arms and legs. Tobirama started, “Four years ago, I had the idea wrapped around in my head. I thought it was a good idea, well intended. It would have been used to clear a map. I had nothing but good intentions regarding that jutsu.”

Hashirama interrupted, “You used human sacrifices, Tobirama.”-

“Elder brother, they were terminally ill people who wished for death; may I remind you that they were lepers. If it were on the battlefield, I would have used enemy forces, but since it wasn’t the case, I needed another alternative. Finally, after a year of experimentation, I finally figured out the key to the jutsu; so, out of curiosity, I resurrected a couple of Konoha shinobi. I spent a few days figuring out how to control the jutsu…and…well…I’ll just say that everything was going according to plan.

Then you reminded me that Itama and Kawarama’s birthdays were that month. Your words from two years ago stuck with me. One month later, you sent me on a mission to the Land of Water. I was forced to kill three enemy kunoichi children, or I would have wound up dead; but, as I examined their corpses, it brought back unwanted memories. They were memories of when we were both forced to see our younger brother’s dead bodies; at such a young age too.

Under the stars, I thought about those kunoichi from the Land of Water and felt the pain that their parents would have to endure. At that moment, something inside of me stirred. I felt. It turns out that I just missed my brothers and wished that they would have grown up beside us. When I got back to Konohagakure, that’s when I summoned them; all I wanted was to see their faces, and talk; nothing more. Then, you caught me. Not long after, you beat my ass into next year.”

Hashirama looked down at his feet. “It’s been two years since then, hasn’t it?”

“I feel brother, but I feel in a different manner. I follow what father taught us; to repress our emotions, so that we won’t be compromised in the midst of a battle; however, I’m afraid. I’ve killed those emotions for so long that I’m afraid if I release those petty emotions all at once, I could become something, evil you could say. I thought that Edo Tensei was for tactical purposes, but in the end, it was for selfish ones.

I am not going to lie, elder brother. I _am_ proud of the reanimation jutsu, but I 100% agree that it is labelled a kinjutsu; and that it should never be used again.” He squinted at his brother. “A year and a half later, you thought it wise to give me three six-year-old children when you found out that I was in the middle of inventing another jutsu. Now, let me tell you, that it was a pretty useful one.”

Hashirama shook his head in disbelief. He said, “Tobirama, do you truly enjoy being a teacher to these children? If you don’t, I’ll find something else for you to do.”

Tobirama sighed as he leaned back into his chair. “I am content. I don’t mind being a teacher but being a teacher to six-year-old brats is an entirely different scenario. They’re quite a handful, especially Saru.”

Hashirama sat in his chair. He chuckled, “Look on the bright side. Maybe this’ll give you some practice on how to socialize with children within the village; no matter what clan they’re from. This could also help you be a father one day.”

Tobirama answered, “Hashirama, your children have filled in that void. Soon, you’ll be a grandfather, and then I’m allowed to spoil another child. Saru is not a bad kid in the slightest; like you said, he’s got a big heart, but he’s always looking for attention by annoying the hell out me. He constantly plays pranks on me and won’t leave me alone so that I can get some work done.”

Hashirama stated gently, “Tobirama, Saru no longer has a mother, and his father is constantly completing missions outside of the village; so, who does he have now? His grandmother? Even she’s starting to get up there in age.”

Tobirama said, “Honestly, it feels like I’m not making any progress with these children.”

Hashirama assured his brother, “You have, Tobirama. Saru displays unbelievable chakra control.”-

“Yeah, and he practices that chakra control by taking my stuff and placing them on high elevated locations! Presently, I’m teaching them taijutsu, chakra control, and weapons tactics, before I even go near ninjutsu.”

Hashirama questioned, “Do you like your students, Tobirama?”

The advisor answered, “I tolerate them. I’m their teacher, not their father.”

“Would you die for your students?”

Tobirama gawked at the roof. He spoke his mind, “I don’t know.”

“I see.”

Tobirama slammed a fist against the surface of the oak desk. “Elder brother, why are you questioning me so? It is a time of peace. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

Hashirama closed his eyes. “Peace…oh yeah…about that…let’s go to the meeting.” 

* * *

The Hokage’s conference room was small and rectangular. Displayed in the middle of the room were some brown couches on either side of an elongated wooden coffee table. The First Hokage and his advisor were sitting on one side. Sitting on the other side of the table was the present leader of the Uchiha clan, Tsukiya, along the captain of the newly found ANBU Black ops, Giichi.

For the last twenty minutes, the four beings had discussed rumors going around town regarding those in the Land of Lightning. Months prior to this meeting, Tobirama insisted to his brother that they send a team of Konoha spies to the country just to see if the rumours were true. Tobirama was always paranoid, and Hashirama always had his doubts, but sometimes, it was a wise choice to listen to his advisor.

Before Tobirama met with Hashirama, the elite spies returned before dawn, and gave Hashirama the intel that they collected. The news was devastating, and preparations for the safety of the village had to be organized. That’s why Hashirama called for an emergency meeting. In the room, no one, except Hashirama, knew of this disturbing news.

Hashirama started, “I’m glad all of you were able to make it. I’ll be blunt. We have a problem. I received news from our spies today that a group of ninjas are migrating over to the Land of Fire to ambush the Hidden Leaf. We heard of these rumors for many months, but we cast them aside because they were just rumors,” Hashirama gave a scroll to Tobirama, Tsukiya, and Giichi; all of them bore identical information, “Unfortunately, the rumors are now true. The evidence is in these scrolls.”

Giichi questioned, “When are they supposed to invade?”

Hashirama answered, “Two days. That gives us some time to prepare.”

Tobirama interjected, “What is their mission? What are they after? Why do they want to attack the Hidden Leaf?”

Hashirama replied, “In your report, it is stated that they are after a child from Konohagakure. We are unsure of whom, but this child must be extraordinary if a whole class of A to S-rank ninja are coming for an ambush. We must have a prize or something.”

Tsukiya said, “Hmm…I could see them going after someone with the Sharingan or Byakugan. These eyes are a kekkei genkai, a blood trait; something that many selfish people truly desire. Maybe they want the child as a specimen for a particular experiment, or for them to use the child as a weapon against our home?”

The Hokage’s advisor answered the Uchiha, “I agree with you on that statement; it is most likely that they’d want a kekkei genkai. So why? Why would they want to go against Konohagakure specifically? Have we done something to anger them?”

Hashirama said, “It’s too vague of a topic to give you the correct answers. All we know is that they are looking for a specific child and will be arriving at the front gates in two days time. We must prepare for the worst.”

Giichi added, “Right after the meeting, I will notify my ANBU teams of the situation. We will protect the perimeter of the village ten miles out. Hopefully, they won’t get passed us.”

Tsukiya then said, “The Uchiha will be mingled with the other shinobi as per usual. A good chunk will be guarding our land though. Listen, a lot of us Uchiha already possess the Sharingan’s third stage, including me. If anyone is able to get past us, it’ll only be a handful.”

Hashirama nodded with approval. “Very well. When this meeting is adjourned, I will send a message to the Raikage, asking him if he is declaring war against the Hidden Leaf. We must think rationally. We don’t know which area these shinobi are from in the Land of Lightning, or who they really are; they could just be a group of rogue ninjas.”

Tobirama countered against Hashirama, “A group? How about a small army? In my report, it states that there are over fifty shinobi coming here; twenty of them are S-rank, and the rest are A-rank. They are very serious about this operation. Rogue ninjas come in small packs. This has to be planned by a specific nation.”

Hashirama said, “Tobirama, you’ll be with me during battle.”

Tsukiya said, “I’ll join you too.”

Hashirama answered, “Sounds like a plan.”

Tobirama set aside his report. He crossed his arms and said, “Hokage-sama, I think we should now discuss the heart of the matter. There’s a child who is being hunted, so how will we protect the village’s children, and of what ages or skill levels should we classify as ‘children?’”

Hashirama blinked, “A legal adult is eighteen years of age.”

Tobirama retorted, “Most of the children in the village are full fledged ninjas around the age of sixteen. We will need them on the battlefield. Unlike those younger than them, they are able to protect themselves.”

Hashirama acknowledged Tobirama’s way of thinking. “You’re right, Tobirama. Tsukiya, what do you think?”

Tsukiya answered the Hokage, “The children in my clan can defend themselves.”

Tobirama interjected, “Only if they have the Sharingan, and know how to use it properly.”

“Tobirama, _don’t_ lecture me on what’s best for my clan. Each child – with or without the Sharingan – is capable of protecting themselves from the enemy.”

Hashirama turned to Giichi. He said to the ANBU captain, “Do you have anyone younger than sixteen in your field?”

Giichi answered, “Two of my team members are fourteen years of age, but I refuse to give them up in any scenario. Besides, with our uniforms and masks, the enemy won’t be able to tell if those children are adults or not.”

Hashirama nodded. “It’s settled then.”

“Not so fast,” Tobirama said, “Where will we be hiding the children?”

Hashirama replied, “There’s an abandoned mine east of the village. It’s a two-minute walk. They’ll be safe there. I’ll say this again. We don’t know what these ninjas want with this child; whoever the child is. If anyone gathers updated information, please direct it to my attention.”

Tobirama concluded, “Sounds good.”

Giichi and Tsukiya both nodded in return.

Everyone in the room shook hands as a gesture of promise, and loyalty once the meeting was adjourned. Giichi and Tsukiya were both eager to get out as fast as possible; they left without taking one quick glance over their shoulder.

When the door clicked shut, Hashirama turned to his little brother, “We need to get the word out on the streets as fast as possible. Spread the news, but don’t be so blunt about it that you wind up scaring everyone away.”

Tobirama huffed, “Well, maybe I should scare them. This is not going to be a pretty fight.”

Hashirama sighed. He said, “Aaaanyways, I booked us and your students for a picture day on Friday.”

Tobirama raised two brows. “What? Elder brother, we are preparing for a battle, and all you can think about is a group picture? That should be the last thing on anyone’s mind. What’s wrong with you?”

“Hey, don’t turn it down that easily. It’ll solidify your team. It’s obvious that you are all scattered. Sure, you’ve only had the children for six months, and it’s been busy, but they’ve learnt very little from my little brother who is one of the strongest and smartest shinobi that I know.”

Tobirama pouted, “What are you saying?”

Hashirama responded, “I’m saying that you have to be a leader, Tobirama; and leading a three-man cell is a good start. My hope is for you to pass on the will of fire to the next generation. Believe it or not Tobirama, those kids like you, particularly Sarutobi.”

Tobirama rolled his eyes.

“Roll your eyes all you want, little brother. This team is good for you as well as them. Working with them will force them to respect their teacher. They’ll look up to a team leader that will guide and protect them through war and peace. I also believe that you’ll spark their true personalities in a rather unusual light.”

Tobirama’s ears perked.

Hashirama continued, “Like we discussed earlier, Saru plays pranks for attention. You’re easy to annoy, and he clings to you, because you’re the only other adult that he personally knows. His father is always away. As for the rest of your subordinates: Homura is just as stubborn as you; he desires the same attention that Saru strives for. Koharu is a very antisocial girl, and I suspect that you will drive her out of her shell. So far, there is no unification, no teamwork. Listen, I believe that taking a group shot will solidify the team, and all of you can look at that picture every day and remind yourselves that you can’t be without each other. That you are not only a team of shinobi, but a family. You must protect each other.”

Tobirama thought for a moment. He shifted his eyes to the side before rising from the couch. “Whatever,” he said, before leaving the premises

Hashirama sighed. He lay a hand against his forehead. “What am I going to do with you, Tobirama?”

* * *

 

That afternoon, Tobirama managed to gather his team; Homura, Koharu and Hiruzen. They were on the roof where the First Hokage’s office resided. Tobirama was sitting on the railing with his arms crossed over his chest, whilst the three children were sitting on the ground, admiring Tobirama at a ‘safe distance’ – approximately five feet. They were very curious to know why Tobirama summoned them. At first, they denied the advisor, and went back to playing their childish games, but Tobirama was persistent, and that’s when they took his orders seriously.

Tobirama was still dressed in his advisor garments; he came straight from the meeting. This confused the children, because they’d never seen Tobirama in anything else, but his training and battle gear. Also, the children noticed that Tobirama was overly calm and serious today, thus giving them the indication that something was wrong. Hiruzen had a bad feeling.

Tobirama started the conversation, “Do you know why you’re here?”

Koharu answered, “No. Why, Tobirama-sensei?”

Tobirama said in a calm manner, “This is not going to be easy for you to hear, but there is no other way I can explain the situation. As you know, I’m an honest man; I don’t sugar coat things. Something bad is going to happen here, and I suggest that I should inform you before your parents do.”

The children’s eyes widened. Homura asked, “What’s going to happen here, Tobirama-sensei?”

Tobirama said, “A vast group of shinobi from the Land of Lightning are journeying to Konohagakure; their plan is to attack the village. Now, we don’t know all of the details, but what we will say is that they’re on the hunt for a child who is currently residing in the village; however, we are unaware of who the child is, and what they plan on doing with it. We believe the target is an Uchiha or someone from the Hyuga clan. We are also unaware of this child’s age.

But don’t be frightened, younglings. We are doing everything in our power to protect the village. Tomorrow afternoon, you will be sent into hiding, along with many other children from the village. At 2:30pm tomorrow, you will meet the other children at the front doors of the Hokage’s office building. Your parents will be ordered to take you there themselves. Believe me, I don’t intend to scare you. Our intention is to tend to your safety.” Tobirama turned to Hiruzen. “Saru, you’re unnaturally quiet. Usually you would have interrupted me mid speech. Are you alright?”

Hiruzen clenched his hands. The fabric of his clothing scrunched between his fingers, as he squeezed harder. “I’m just thinking about my dad. That’s all.”

Tobirama understood where the boy was coming from. “Saru, your father is on a mission now; and I know how much you hate it; but, it is the shinobi way. He’s protecting you and our village in a different way. It is unfortunate that he won’t be able to join us in two days time.”

Hiruzen didn’t answer Tobirama.

“Alright,” Tobirama continued, “Since I am making preparations with the Shodaime, I will be unable to do anything with you guys this evening or tomorrow morning. All I ask is for you to meet everyone at the rendezvous point at 2:30pm sharp. Everyone understand?”

The children muttered, “Yes, Tobirama-sensei.”

Hiruzen scoffed, “Whatever. I’m going to go training tomorrow morning with or without you Tobirama-sensei.” The boy was serious, but Tobirama didn’t think much of it.

“Alright now, you can continue your game,” Tobirama concluded as he scurried away as fast as he could. Presently, there was too much to do; he had no time for idle chit chat. Not once, did the man even look over his shoulder to see his student’s worried faces.

* * *

 

The next morning, Hiruzen was working his ass off at the training grounds; he kept to his word. It didn’t matter if his sensei was there or not; it didn’t stop him from practicing his taijutsu, and tactical weapons training. Earlier, both Homura and Koharu bid out of Hiruzen’s commitment to train that morning. Presently, the seven-year-old shinobi was practicing his chakra control by climbing trees and running over small portions of the Konoha river. Although he was nowhere near perfection, Hiruzen was becoming better as time passed. After, Hiruzen moved onto his weapons training. He practiced with shuriken and kunai by throwing them onto specific targets that were hung to several trees and wooden poles; and almost like a professional, he hit every target on point. Now, Hiruzen’s taijutsu was far from average, so his practicing consisted of hitting and kicking stubs, and planks of wood.

When Hiruzen’s chakra levels were starting to deplete, he gawked up at the cloudy sky. It was raining, and the dirt beneath his feet was quickly turning into mud. He continued training.

* * *

 

Tobirama and Hashirama stood at the front entrance of their village. They were fully dressed in their usual red and blue battle attire, mentally and physically preparing for what became the unexpected. Just before lunch, Tobirama had sensed something disturbing. Analyzing who was creating the disturbance, he finally came to the conclusion that the eerie chakra was coming from the ninjas from the Land of Lightning. They were abnormally close to the village. Miles away, ANBU officers found a couple of loose enemy shinobi, but managed to take care of them as discreetly as possible. Hashirama then informed the Uchiha clan of the upcoming conflict, thus, they prepared for battle too.

Tobirama and Hashirama looked at each other. The advisor started, “They’re a day early, edler brother. They were supposed to arrive tomorrow before dawn.”

Hashirama said in return, “It seems that they are a desperate bunch. No doubt, they travelled during the night; that’s why they’re here so early. Damn it, we were too naïve.”

Tobirama added, “They must have found out we were spying on them.”

Hashirama said, “Come now, little brother, let’s get back to our post, and win this unnecessary fight. They have no chance against us.” 

* * *

 

Three hours later – on the training grounds – Hiruzen was flat on his back. According to the Shodaime Hokage, Hiruzen bore an exceptionally large amount of chakra; however, he sometimes went overboard. His goal in life was to become the strongest shinobi that ever lived, so he needed to practice hard. He wanted people to remember him, or maybe fear him. After all, he was chosen by the first Hokage to be trained under Tobirama’s care. He couldn’t take this position for granted.

Hiruzen rose to his feet. He went to retrieve his shuriken, just as a tall shadow crept up behind him; three more shadows then appeared. The boy heard semi-wet leaves crunch behind his back; this caught his immediate attention. He turned around, and his eyes widened.

“Hey, kid,” said an unnatural looking stranger.

Hiruzen scanned the area. Four large, darker skinned men surrounded him. They were all dressed the same; black suits, with mesh armor built underneath. They accessorized their simple look with chest protectors, and tattoos along their arms and faces. An assortment of weaponry was attached to their belts and legs.

Hiruzen gawked at their forehead protectors. A line ran through Kumogakure’s insignia that was engraved on the metal plates. Then, Hiruzen came to a realization. They were rogue ninja. Rogue ninja was nothing, but trouble; but, what were they doing here?

Hiruzen quickly turned and grasped a kunai from the nearest wooden target. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile in Konohagakure, the surprisingly anticipated battle was among them. The rogue shinobi arrived faster than the Shodaime expected; however, he deemed them no match when compared to Konoha’s power. Although the events occurred sooner than expected, the village’s innocent children were all sent into hiding successfully; the only ones who stayed were the ones who could defend themselves and be an asset to the war.

A greater number of enemy shinobi flew passed the ANBU’s attack plan, as they could only take on so many A-rank shinobi at a time. The Uchiha scattered themselves in their clan, the village itself, and around the borders. As suspected, the Uchiha were successful in protecting their home and people; two things that they truly loved; however, their success didn’t stop the enemy from breaking into homes and business; the heart of the village was slowly being destroyed.  They were looking for a certain child.

The two Senju brothers had finished their battle at the village’s front entrance. They were deemed the strongest shinobi, so protecting the entrance was their main priority. Of course, enemy shinobi slipped past them, so Hashirama didn’t waste time to head to the next area of conflict; which was in the village itself. “Tobirama! Let’s end this war.”

Inside, the elite Konoha shinobi observed several rogue ninjas entering, and then destroying buildings with their lightning releases. They would leave each home or business with nothing in their hands. The battle was short once some of the rogue shinobi caught sight of the Hokage. After blatantly attempting to use their lightning techniques, the Shodaime’s wood jutsu would dodge, or shield the attacks, and then wrapped around their bodies to restrain them. After, other Konoha shinobi would come by, and slit their throats.

When the fighting ended in the western part of Konoha, Tobirama was keen on putting out the fires that were caused by different lightning techniques. He, and other water users completed the job as a team, and within seconds, the fires dissipated. Suddenly, a voice shouted:

“Hashirama!” It was Tsukiya; the leader of the Uchiha clan.

The Senju brothers turned to Tsukiya. Hashirama said, “Tsukiya, how’s it going on your end?”

Tsukiya answered, “We’ve won in the east end, along with the perimeter of the village, but unfortunately, they destroyed a good portion of that area. But listen to this. Those people knew where the Uchiha clan resided, but something happened that was truly odd. We did not hide any of our clan’s children; even the weakest. So, when one would come across a Uchiha child, they simply ignored them, and carried on as if the Sharingan was a meaningless treasure. I don’t think they’re after the Sharingan at all.”

Hashirama replied to Tsukiya’s words, “That’s very Interesting. Hmm…so the Hyuga’s Byakugan would mostly be on their wanted list.”

Tsukiya agreed. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

Suddenly, Giichi, the ANBU leader appeared. He exclaimed, “Lord Hokage!”

Hashirama replied, “What is it?”

“Some of the rogue shinobi are beginning to retreat.”

Hashirama raised a brow, “What do you mean by some? And where on earth do they think they can run? There’s no way on God’s green earth that I’m going to let them simply walk away.”

The ANBU officer replied, “They’re heading north to the training grounds. There’s a way to escape there.”

Hashirama scratched the side of his head. “The training grounds, huh? I guess you can escape through that route.” Hashirama turned to his little brother. “Tobirama, are you…huh…what’s wrong?”

_“Whatever. I’m going to go training tomorrow morning with or without you Tobirama-sensei.”_

Tobirama bore a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. Without hesitation, he knelt to the ground and harshly placed two fingers into the dirt. He kneaded chakra and shifted his fingers from side to side.  Then, his eyes widened, and he gasped, “Saru!” Before Hashirama could ask what his brother was doing, Tobirama was gone. He flew to the training grounds and went down a path that only he knew existed.

Hashirama shouted, “Tobirama! Where are you going!?”

Tobirama thought as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop. _“As I feared, Saru went training this morning. The attack occurred way before 2:30, so he failed to reach the rendezvous point; he probably didn’t even know about the early ambush. I can’t believe it. They’re retreating, because they sense Saru. That brat is the one they’re after. But why?!”_  

* * *

 

Another harsh kick landed on Hiruzen’s tiny chest; he flew approximately five feet, and this time, it took a lot of effort to get back up onto his feet. Ten minutes before, Hiruzen was ambushed by rogue shinobi from the Land of Lightning, and the only thing he was really good at, was waving a kunai. He also bore very limited knowledge of taijutsu, and he also knew how to run. Before him were A to possibly S-rank enemy shinobi, and he had to defend himself? It was logical to surrender in this situation, but being the stubborn child that he was, he refused to go down easily. Sarutobi wanted to be a noble shinobi like his father, and if he _did_ want to reach that goal, he had to survive.

Due to mud from the rain, a very dirty Hiruzen managed to get back up. He raised his kunai up to the level of his eyes. Without warning, another rogue ninja appeared in front of him, and this time, kicked the child in the stomach. Hiruzen tumbled backwards several feet, rolled, and then hit the back of his head against a large boulder. A small stream of water ran off the top of the boulder and landed on Hiruzen’s head. Hiruzen’s mouth and forehead began to bleed.

Barely conscious, Sarutobi threw his kunai as a last resort; he pathetically missed his target. Then, Hiruzen succumbed to the darkness.

The four-rogue shinobi of the hidden cloud gathered around Hiruzen’s body. They said:

“Are you sure he’s the one we’re after?”

“It is.”

“It is?”

“A Sarutobi…you must be joking.”

“We were informed that he is a prodigy. A prize. He’s someone who will learn fast. Plus, I was told that a Senju was training him. Having something close to a Senju would be nice, wouldn’t it? Don’t we want to win the scuffle against the hidden cloud? We need a warrior with a mass amount of chakra, and one who can hold the cloud’s jinchuriki when we finally release its seal.”

“You say he’s a prodigy? I don’t believe you. We kicked his ass.”

“He’s just a child. When he grows up, he’ll be the strongest shinobi there ever was. I mean, can’t you feel it? The amount of chakra that this child holds is enormous. Let’s get him.”

As the enemy shinobi reached for Sarutobi, four large slashes were heard in the area. They blinked, and before they knew it, Tobirama Senju was in front of them, bearing two kunai; one in each hand. The other shinobi were surprised to see the stranger. Then, two out of the four shinobi’s fell backwards; their jugulars had been sliced; they were bleeding profusely and were soon dead. The others, who had managed take a hold of Sarutobi, witnessed their own arms severed from their body. Then, Tobirama drove the kunai into their chests; they died instantly. Tobirama pulled out his weapons once their bodies kissed the ground.

When the conflict was over, Tobirama turned to Hiruzen. He knelt onto the grass, and with both hands, grasped either side of the boy’s shoulders. “Saru, Saru. Wake up.” Hiruzen did not answer; he was still unconscious. Slightly frightened, Tobirama placed two fingers against Hiruzen’s chilled neck. The boy’s pulse was semi-strong despite sensing his dangerously weak chakra levels. Hiruzen was also breathing too slow. Then, Tobirama noticed a small stream of blood and water running down the child’s face and lips. The advisor touched the back of Hiruzen’s head and gawked at his bloody hand. His hands shook as he continued to look at the blood, as if he were scared of the sight. After, he shook Hiruzen again. “Saru, Saru! Saru! Please wake up! Please…”

Suddenly, the past flashed before his eyes. Hiruzen looked exactly like Itama did when his elder brother found him killed by the Uchiha clan. When Tobirama examined his late brother, he felt sadness; but, he quickly repressed it, because he was a shinobi warrior. It was the same scenario with Kawarama’s death; his other little brother. As a child, Tobirama’s goal was to become the strongest shinobi known in the Senju clan. Tobirama was aware that he was no match for his elder brother in strength, but emotionally, he wanted to be the strongest. He desperately wanted to be Hashirama’s right hand man, to help his elder brother achieve his dream, and to help him cross the right and logical path.

It has been too long. Since Tobirama was ten years of age, he had lost many family members, and close friends due to war against the Uchiha; and all he did to cope, was to quietly suppress those unwanted feelings. Even when death loomed in Konohagakure, he forced himself to be content. He started to crack when he created Edo Tensei, but once he realized that he was displaying weakness, he immediately bottled-up those feelings too. Now, Tobirama was paying the price, and it was eating at him alive.

His voice trembled, “Kawarama, Itama…I failed you again.” He bit his lip. Water glossed over his eyes, but no tears escaped. As he looked at his unconscious student, he attempted to conquer the anger and sadness welling up inside of him. Getting a closer look at Hiruzen’s blood-stained forehead, he was reminded of his dead brothers, his dead parents, his dead friends, Izuna Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Edo Tensei, and now guilt. In the past, he failed to protect his brothers, and now, he failed to protect his students. In the last twenty-four hours, all he thought about was the attack on Konohagakure, and not on Hiruzen who gave him plenty of warning that he’d be training that morning. He was Sarutobi’s teacher now. Should he have said ‘no’ to Hiruzen? Or was he still obsessed with politics and his own inventions? Well, no matter how the pie was sliced, Tobirama was supposed to protect Hiruzen, but once again, he failed. “Saru, please wake up,” he whispered, but yet again, the boy did not stir.

Footsteps appeared behind Tobirama. They stopped. Infusing chakra, Tobirama sensed their presence. They were more rogue shinobi from the Land of Lightning; there were ten of them.

He heard one of the shinobi say, “You must’ve done this. I must admit that you’re a dangerous one, aren’t you?” There was a brief pause. Then, “Hey, if you give us the boy, we won’t kill you.”

No answer came from Tobirama. He just continued to stare at his limp subordinate.

Tobirama was cracking.

The same rogue shinobi shouted, “Did you hear me, Konoha scum?”

Then…

Tobirama snapped.

Tobirama growled. He said with his back still turned, “Why do you want him? What use is he to you?”

The rogue shinobi did not hesitate to give Tobirama the answer, “That boy has been labelled a prize amongst our nation; and the chakra that he possesses is practically unlimited. We plan to seal a jinchuriki inside of him in order to destroy the hidden cloud. We need him for the ultimate battle in our land. Of course, we know the hidden leaf, and we know that you won’t give him up that easily, so we took extra measures. That boy of the Sarutobi clan will be our warrior and will become the strongest shinobi that ever lived. We also know that he’s the student of a Senju, so he will be pretty useful to us.”

Tobirama gnashed his teeth. “I will not allow you to take this boy.”

Tobirama rose to his feet. He turned to the enemy with his head lowered; the shadows covering his eyes. Then, Tobirama fell onto his hands and knees, and his body shook in place.

The rogue shinobi all raised a brow, confused as to what was happening in front of them. They heard Tobirama make foreign and unsettling noises. He clenched his teeth even harder before he looked up and glared upon the enemy.

A rogue shinobi far from the left said, “W-What? What are you? A demon?”

Tobirama’s eyes were as wide as they could possibly be, and his red irises were the size of a pea; he looked like he was possessed. Well, it was true. He was possessed; but, he was not possessed by a demon, a beast, or power. He was possessed by unwanted emotions that he never desired to feel in his entire life. He was controlled by fifteen years of anger, sadness, anxiety, and rage that now crazed his body and mind, causing him to lose all rationality. His only mindset was: anyone who got close to  
Hiruzen was now deemed the enemy. Even if it were his brother attempting to get Sarutobi to safety.

Tobirama said in a coarse tone, “I’ll kill whoever gets near this boy! **You will all die!”** Then, Tobirama proceeded to release a mass amount of his chakra, creating a devastating wind that cut clean through tree branches, and underbrush. The storm of chakra continued to brew as Tobirama hopped back onto his feet. He displayed his ground teeth, and devilish eyes. Then, six kunai appeared between his fingers, and he hurled them towards the group of rogue ninjas. As expected they dodged the attack.

Quick as a flash, Tobirama appeared in front of his first target. An expert in Taijutsu, Tobirama swiped his hands across the rogue shinobi’s chest – cutting him with his bare hands – before grasping onto his clothing and thrusting him upwards into the air. After, he created a simple swirling water wave underneath them, and send the shinobi flying; breaking all of the bones in his back in the process.

As another shinobi attempted to attack Tobirama from behind, the Senju sensed him and quickly disappeared. He reappeared beside one of the six kunai that he previously threw; he had marked them in order to use flying raijin. Tobirama attacked his next target with a series of kicks and punches. He then grasped a loose kunai on the ground and stabbed the rogue shinobi several times before disappearing.

Tobirama appeared in front of his third target, managing to slash the enemy with his kunai in the process. After, he kicked the unwanted shinobi in the air, clapped his hands together, and spewed a jet stream of water out of his mouth. The water jutsu clashed with the shinobi’s chest. He fell to the ground and moved no more.

Locking his eyes onto his fourth target, Tobirama hurled himself across the battlefield by torrenting water underneath his feet; he gave the impression that he was literally surfing. He reached his prey unexpectedly fast and tackled him with his shoulder. Once Tobirama knocked the shinobi backwards, he created a water drill from his fist to his elbow and sent it straight through the opponent’s abdomen. Before a separate ninja could strike Tobirama’s back with a kunai, the advisor disappeared.

He appeared nose to nose with his fifth target; however, this enemy expected Tobirama’s attack on him. The rogue ninja created four hand seals before harshly exhaling fire. Bullets of fire jutsu rained down on Tobirama. Only using three hand signs, Ram – Hare – Tiger, large waves of water surrounded Tobirama, and spiralled above his head. The water morphed itself into the shape of a dragon. Tobirama shouted, “ _Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu! Water Dragon Missile!”_ Without haste, the water dragon’s mouth covered the entirety of the flames, thus creating enormous amounts of steam. A quick blind water attack, drowned the rogue ninja.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tobirama noticed a rogue shinobi running after Hiruzen’s body. He immediately disappeared and reappeared between the enemy and his student. Tobirama lunged his kunai forwards – as hard as he could possibly muster – and drove the weapon through the shinobi’s heart. Tobirama kicked the shinobi off of his bloody kunai; his sixth target was down.

Tobirama stopped momentarily to see which sorry soul was left. He continued to show teeth and growled as he scanned the battlefield with crazed eyes. There were four shinobi left, and they prepared themselves for their imminent downfall. Tobirama shouted at them. “Run while you can, you bastards! You call yourselves A to S-class ninja? You may bear the chakra of one, but you fight like a Chunin! You are no match against me!”

Then, Tobirama created the sign of the tiger. _Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu! Genjutsu: Bringer of darkness jutsu!_ Streams of darkness shrieked and engulfed the entirety of the battlefield. Instantly, the rogue shinobi trapped in darkness lost their senses; they were confused, and unsure of what was happening around them. Before anyone could sense the disturbance, three of the four rogue shinobi were killed by Tobirama’s seemingly invisible hand.

Before the last shinobi would meet his demise, he gathered a vast amount of chakra in his fist. The shinobi threw his punch to his right and hoped for the best. Fortunately for him, he landed a clean blow onto Tobirama’s chest, breaking the upper portion of Tobirama’s blue armor. The darkness jutsu fell apart. Tobirama tumbled and rolled onto the ground. He stopped rolling and was deemed motionless.

The rogue shinobi laughed. He did it. Thinking that he was convinced of victory, Tobirama suddenly appeared behind him, and stabbed him in the back. He fell forwards. **POOF!** The limp Tobirama on the ground in front of him disappeared; it was a shadow clone.

Tobirama forced the kunai out of the shinobi’s back. He snarled. Even though everyone was dead, he was still enraged. He looked like an animal lusting to kill, all because he let his bottled-up emotions take him. Tobirama flipped the freshly killed rogue shinobi onto his back and sat on him. Without thinking, he drove the kunai into the man’s chest. Then, he stabbed him again, and again, and again, and again; and each time he struck a fatal blow, more blood would spurt and stain his clothes and face. Tobirama knew that this particular enemy was dead, but his upmost rage clouded his judgement, and disturbed his heart. Fifteen years of these unreleased emotions turned turn even the coldest of men into monsters.

Tobirama stabbed the man sixteen more times before a voice shouted, _"Mokuton: Mokusatsu Shibari no Jutsu! Wood style: Silent Strangle jutsu!_ ” Just then, several branches protruded from the ground, and wrapped around Tobirama’s body; immobilizing the Senju. The wood squeezed tighter. Tobirama attempted to move, but it was no use. He screamed as if he were in pain.

Hashirama appeared. His hands were already formed into the sign of the snake. He said in a harsher tone of voice, “Tobirama, that’s enough!”

Tobirama gave his elder brother a manic stare. He shrieked, “I’ll kill you if you touch him! I swear I’ll kill you!”

Hashirama turned his head to the left and observed Hiruzen’s unmoving body lying against a boulder. It reminded him of that day he found Itama’s lifeless body; however, this time, he was the one who kept his heart in check.

Tobirama continued to yell, “Don’t you dare go near him! I’ll kill you when I’m free!”

Hashirama shouted back, “Tobirama, what happened to you?! Snap out of it! It’s your elder brother, Hashirama!”

Tobirama refused to calm down. He continued to wriggle himself free, but Hashirama had no intentions of letting his little brother go anywhere in this state. Hashirama neared Tobirama, and said, “Calm down, Tobirama. No one is going to hurt Saru. He needs to be taken to the hospital.” But it seemed like Tobirama couldn’t hear his brother’s words. Then, Hashirama coated the wood jutsu with his own chakra, and slowly drained Tobirama’s chakra from his restrained body. “I’m sorry, Tobirama.”

Slowly, but surely, Tobirama calmed down. His face returned to its normal neutral expression. His eyelids then drooped, and he went limp.

Hashirama removed his hands from the snake position and released Tobirama from the jutsu. Tobirama swayed from side to side before falling onto his back. Hashirama ran to his little brother’s side, “Tobirama. Wake up, it’s me, Hashirama.”

Weakened, Tobirama slowly opened his eyes. “Elder brother, Saru is hurt.”

Hashirama took a moment to fold Tobirama’s hands on top of one another before gently placing them onto his brother’s chest. Hashirama said, “Rest here. I’ll be back.”

Hashirama inspected the unconscious boy. He was out cold but wasn’t severely bleeding. His vitals were okay too. Wasting no time, Hashirama scooped Hiruzen into his arms, and met up with a nearby Konohagakure kunoichi. “Please, take the boy to a medical-nin.”

“Yes, sir.”

Hashirama returned to his little brother, who was still conscious; however, he was exhausted. Hashirama assured, “Sarutobi is safe now. He’s currently being taken to the hospital.”

Tobirama nodded.

Hashirama asked, while grasping Tobirama’s hands. “Tobirama, what happened?”

Tobirama answered, “I lost control. I’ve never had that happen before.”

Hashirama attempted to make a joke, “Do you feel better, now?” But Tobirama did not stir. His advisor obviously had something on his mind. Hashirama said, “It’s okay, Tobirama. You don’t have to hide anything from me.”

Tobirama broke down. He said, “I didn’t protect him, elder brother. Just like I couldn’t protect Kawarama, and Itama. My selfishness got the better of me, so I failed to protect my own student. Just imagine if Koharu and Homura were with Saru today. Then two out of my three subordinates would be dead.”

Hashirama, being the gentle giant that he always was, leaned forwards, and gave his brother an awkward hug. He said, “Tobirama, it’s not your fault. You saved Sarutobi’s life.”

Tobirama’s eyelids drooped again, and he eventually fell asleep in his brother’s arms. 

* * *

 

Four days flew by. In that duration of time, Tobirama had returned to his regular emotionless, well-composed, grumpy self; and Hiruzen had healed from his minor wounds. Today, Tobirama took it upon himself to retrieve the Shodaime, and his three students. He told everyone to meet him at Konoha’s lookout; there, you could observe the entirety of the village. At first, Hashirama and the three children did not question Tobirama’s motives. Once they arrived at their particular destination, they noticed Tobirama – who was also in his training attire – standing next to an odd-looking photographer; they were talking about camera angles and lighting positions. Upon seeing this sight, Hashirama raised an eyebrow and scratched the side of his head. Tobirama knew nothing about photography.

Hiruzen ran to his teacher. His teammates, Homura and Koharu were not far behind. Hiruzen shouted, “Tobirama-senseeeeei!”

Tobirama turned around, and noticed the children hurling towards him. He said with a straight face, “Good morning, younglings. I’m glad you have all _finally_ listened to me and are all prepared for training today.”

Koharu said, curiously, “What’re we going to do today, Tobirama-sensei?”

Tobirama answered, “We’ll start by working on the usual; Taijutsu and chakra control. If all of you can complete those two exercises without complaining, we’ll be moving onto the basics of ninjutsu with elder brother.”

Hiruzen said, elated, “Whoo-hoo! Finally!”

Tobirama placed his hands onto his hips. He then raised an index finger just above his eyes. “But before we start our training for the day, we’ll be taking a group picture.”

Homura raised a brow. “But, why Tobirama-sensei?”

Tobirama answered, “Because we’re a team.” He then lowered himself to the children’s level. He continued with one arm draped over his knee, “If you want to succeed in the shinobi world, you must bear the qualities of a team player. If you cannot work with others, you will surely fail; and I cannot accept failure, and neither should you. This picture will solidify the team, and you’ll be able to look at it every day on your night stand and remind yourselves that you have each other’s backs. You should be proud to be on this team; team Tobirama. Now, let’s get you all in front of the camera. We’re wasting daylight. Elder brother, you can stand in the back.”

Hashirama smiled. He teased, “What’s gotten into you, Tobirama? You’re putting a lot of work into this. Isn’t this sort of stuff childish to you?”

Tobirama scowled. “Hey! It’s **my** team. Plus, you’re the one who suggested the picture.”

Hashirama noticed Tobirama penetrating into his deep thoughts. He said, “Tobirama, what’s on your mind?”

Tobirama answered softly, yet aggressively, “From now on, I’m going to become a true leader, and I’m going to make these children work their asses off. I want them to be strong for the village and for each other. I want them to at least have a chance before I get to them.” He glared at Hashirama, “I don’t _ever_ want to go through that again and turn into something else.”

Hashirama laughed. “Well, maybe you should smile more.”

Tobirama crossed his arms. He said, “Shut up.”

As picture time occurred, the often shy Koharu hid herself behind Hiruzen, and Tobirama’s leg, so that only half of her face and body was actually showing in the picture. Homura, with conceited eyes, glared at the camera lens. Hashirama, stood behind the children with his arms crossed; he was smiling at his dream. Now, Hiruzen wouldn’t stay still, thus annoying Tobirama. As an attempt to keep Hiruzen motionless for the picture, Tobirama smacked a hand on top of Hiruzen’s head. He muttered to the boy, “Stay still, Saru, won’t you?” Hiruzen chuckled. He placed his hands on his sides and gave a sleek smile; as if he were up to no good.

Tobirama closed his eyes. He couldn’t help but grin as he slightly ruffled Hiruzen’s hair. The photographer took the picture. It wasn’t the greatest of all photos, but it would do.

That night, Tobirama placed his treasured photo into a frame, and placed it on his night stand. Yes, they were officially a team now.


	8. Pranking the Nidaime Hokage #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiruzen and the gang decide to conduct another prank on Tobirama. Will they succeed this time?

** Pranking the Nidaime Hokage 2: **

Tobirama Senju returned to his dark office that was filled to the brim with paperwork, and scrolls. Tobirama had been gone on a mission for a week. It was an S-rank escort mission that he took part in with the ANBU black ops, and other talented Konoha shinobi. During his travels, there were few conflicts, and he managed to get back to Konohagakure within a reasonable amount of time. Konohagakure was experiencing dropping temperatures this evening. Despite the weather, Tobirama still thought it appropriate to go outside. He dressed himself in a long, dull-gray coat, with a blue scarf wrapped around his neck. Tobirama took off his happuri and placed it on his office desk; along with a few scrolls. Whilst tussling his hair, Tobirama exhaled before exiting the office to quickly return to his residence to make sure that nothing was out of place. He also gawked into his fridge in which he emptied before leaving the village; he would have to get groceries. Tobirama grasped a plastic bag before leaving his residence. Finally, he was out on the street at night. He looked up at the frigid sky and noticed the moon; it was more peaceful to see the moon back in the village rather than out in the countryside. After, Tobirama continued down the streets, and journeyed to a friend’s home.

Hiruzen was at home, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Every now and then, he would toy with those flames by casting minor wind release techniques. Then, he heard a whistle; it was the tea on the stove. Hiruzen hurried into the kitchen and released the kettle from its burner. He turned off the burner and carried the tea to the nearest cupboard. Hiruzen didn’t like tea much, but his grandmother did; and she was persistent every night that she would get her cup of tea. She always said it was what kept her living for so long. Hiruzen hoped that this tea would soothe her cranky soul, for she wasn’t feeling too well these past couple of days. Normally, she was a sweet lady, yet she was still a Sarutobi; she could be cranky towards her grandson if she wanted to.

Hiruzen then returned to the fireplace. He placed his hands together and blew into the fire; choking the life out of the flame until there was somber smoke. Hiruzen returned to the kitchen and went to a side cupboard and grasped two mugs. He then poured the tea. After, he grasped the two mugs.

“Psst…” said a voice behind him. “Psst, Saru.”

With the mugs of tea in hand, Hiruzen turned around to face the open window.

Sarutobi’s eyes widened when he saw Tobirama squatting on the windowsill of the open window. The curtains blew behind the Hokage for dramatic effect. Startled, Hiruzen dropped the mugs; as expected, the mugs broke apart, spilling tea all over the floor. He screamed. “AH! It’s a ghost!”

Tobirama raised a brow and gave Hiruzen a dumbfounded look. He thought, _“Huh? Did he really think I was dead?”_

Sarutobi shouted, “Hey, be like a normal person and go through the front door won’t ya!? This is private property!” Then, Hiruzen stopped. He stared at the familiar face that was squatting on his window sill bearing his usual sulk. Hiruzen grinned from each to ear. “Tobirama-senseeeeeeiiii!” He jumped, and said with elation, “You’re back, you’re back!” Hiruzen, dashed towards the Second Hokage. Tobirama continued climbing through the open window, with a plastic bag wrapped around his wrist.

Suddenly, Tobirama felt a solid object slam into his waist, causing him to immediately stiffen. “I missed you, Tobirama-sensei. How was your mission? Is the lady okay? Did you eat enough? Did you see any cooler shinobi? Did you fight any bad guys?”-

Tobirama silenced Hiruzen by shoving a hand onto the boy’s head and ruffled his hair. Slightly uncomfortable, Tobirama pried the boy off of his waist. He started, “Saru, I was planning to see you tomorrow morning, but then I remembered that I had something for you that I got in the land of iron.” With the plastic bag still in hand, Tobirama placed it on the kitchen table. He starting emptying the goods. There were a few squeaky stuffed animals inside; he placed them on the table. Tobirama looked over his shoulder to see Hiruzen giving him an ‘Are you kidding?’ expression. Tobirama quickly explained, “Sorry, those just happen to be for my grandniece. Your stuff is at the bottom of the bag, unfortunately-ah here it is!” Tobirama grasped a large item.

TADAAA! It was a box of pocky.

Hiruzen’s eyes widened. It was his favourite snack.

With a faint smile, Tobirama handed the boy his gift. He said, “Here. As much as I don’t approve of you eating these, I know that you still enjoy them as a treat. It’s not like you don’t eat them behind my back.”

“Pocky!” Hiruzen snatched the snack from Tobirama’s hands. He slowly read the box. “It’s cookies and cream, and cheesecake flavour? Oh my god Tobirama-sensei, you can’t get these in Konohagakure! Did they seriously come from the land of iron? From probably the coldest deserted wasteland in the world?”

Tobirama scoffed. He teased, “As if the people make pocky there in their free time.” He chuckled, “I’m just teasing, Saru. Yeah, it came from there, as odd as it may be.”

Hiruzen laughed. He said, “Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tobirama-sensei!”

He crossed his arms, and said with pride, “You’re welcome.”

“Tobirama-sensei, are you going to be staying? If so, I’ve got some tea ready.” Then, he looked at the floor covered in green tea and glass. “Well, I did.”

Tobirama shook his head, “Not tonight, Saru. I have to deliver presents to the Senju household. Mito and Toka are in need of some company – along with Tsunade and her parents. Poor Mito, she’s been very lonely without elder brother around; and with me gone for the last week, she’s probably worried sick. Enjoy your present, Saru. I’ll check up on you in the morning.”

Hiruzen nodded. “Okay.” After, Sarutobi squatted to floor level in order to pick up the glass. He picked up each piece carefully.”

Tobirama said in a very boring tone of voice, “Don’t cut your hand, Saru. I don’t know medical ninjutsu, so I can’t help you.” While Hiruzen was busy cleaning, Tobirama journeyed to the boy’s fridge. He opened it and scanned what little food was inside.

Hiruzen squinted. He said, slightly irritable, “I’m not going to, Tobirama sensei-HEY!! What are you doing looking through my fridge?! Didn’t you say that you had somewhere to be?!”

Tobirama pulled out a plastic container from the vicinity of the fridge. He opened it and observed a large batch of cupcakes. He looked back into the fridge and found three more identical containers. “Who are these for?”

Hiruzen shouted, “Did you forget already? Wow, you really are losing your memory. They’re for the children at the open house, hosted at the academy in two days. You’re the one who has to go there to speak, and you’re the one who forced me into going there and greeting people at the gates. Besides, I only made enough for everybody. No leftovers.”

Tobirama gracefully grasped a cupcake from the open container in his hand. After, he closed the lid, and slid the container back into its rightful place. “That’s good. Then I might as well help myself to one before they’re all gone.”

Hiruzen aimed a finger at the man. “Hey, you can’t do that! They’re not yours. I didn’t say they were yours.”

“I’m hungry.” Then, Tobirama claimed the cupcake in his hand by sliding his tongue over the icing with a mischievous grin. Just like Hiruzen, he knew how to push the boy’s buttons. “It’s mine now.” Then, he placed his hand back onto Saru’s head. He said, “Sleep well, Saru.”

Hiruzen said with a solemn face. He couldn’t believe it. Now there would be a child without a cupcake. He wasn’t prepared to see the sadness upon their face. “Goodnight, Tobirama-sensei.”

Hiruzen watched Tobirama leap through the open window, and land into the bushes two stories below. Tobirama resumed walking down the path to his relative’s place of stay with his plastic bag in one hand and a cupcake in the other. Hiruzen ran to the window, and exclaimed, “Hey, you can’t just go taking things from people’s fridges like that! And for the last time, go through the front door!” He mumbled to himself, “Maybe I should start locking the window without his knowledge.” He chuckled, “That would make him look like a dingo. Wait…make him look like a dingo.” Hiruzen shifted his eyes to his side and bore an eerie grin. “Hmm…that’s perfect! That’s what he gets for making a child cry tomorrow, because there aren’t enough cupcakes now.” 

* * *

 

Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura were sitting at a plastic table at the front gates of the academy. The table was half filled with cupcakes. As their job dictated, they were supposed to be the welcoming committee for the new generation of ninjas. The three shinobi found it uncomfortable being in their position, because although they didn’t attend the academy, they were the first faces that you would see as soon as you walked up to the door; it felt like they were giving a false impression. Koharu and Hiruzen greeted the children and their parents. They gave them cupcakes, explained the selection process, and then sent them on their merry way to where their future would be decided.

When the storm calmed, Homura leaned back into his chair, and said, “Saru, your cupcakes are over halfway gone. We have another group coming in at around two o’clock. If we run out, what are we going to give them as a ‘welcome’ offering? Are you able to shadow clone the cupcakes?”

Hiruzen grumbled. “I tried making shadow clone cupcakes last night as I was doing the second batch. I was running out of ingredients. Like shuriken, the cupcakes were real and could not disappear, but they tasted like chakra and air, not even close to strawberry. I didn’t think the parents and their children would approve of my antics, so in the end, I went to the grocery store and bought more ingredients.”

Koharu sighed. She said, “This is a total waste of time. What are we doing here, honestly? We didn’t even go to the academy, and yet, here we are! The only ones we know who previously attended the academy are Torifu, Kagami, and Danzou. Why aren’t they here? This sucks.”

Hiruzen answered the kunoichi, “Remember Koharu, that we are team Tobirama. For our age, we are strong shinobi, and people in the village know that; they aren’t ignorant of what’s going on around them. The academy is only three years old; we have to make a good impression. Also, don’t forget that Nidaime-sama forced us into this. Maybe he wanted us to make him look good.” He chuckled, “Oh well, I don’t mind meeting these people. You never know, some of these children may wind up being stronger than us; and we’re Chunin. We may learn something from them.”

Koharu said, “Whatever, I’m bored now. It’s almost noon, and we’ve got two hours to kill. I don’t know what to do. I mean, there’s no one here, and Tobirama-sensei is probably giving everyone an overly dramatic speech right now.”-

Hiruzen commented, “Giving a dramatic speech while looking like he wants to kill you.” The boy then bore a cunning smile. He said, “Hey, I have an idea of what we can do.”

Both Koharu and Homura raised a brow. They both said at the same time, “What?”

Hiruzen murmured, “I’m going to play a prank on Tobirama-sensei. This time, it’s going to work.”

Koharu was in on the prank idea immediately. She really was hungry for another attempt after their failure last time. “Okay, smarty-pants, what do you think we should do to Nidaime-sama? God, why are we always doing this when he’s conducting important business?”

Suddenly, a large, square paint brush, and two buckets of yellow and blue paint appeared in Hiruzen’s hands. He had kept it hidden under their table. “We are going to dip him in paint while he’s giving his speech in front of the entire class of candidates and their parents.”

Homura replied, “It looks like you’ve been planning this for a while, Hiruzen.”

Hiruzen shrugged. “Yeah, since last night.”

Homura retorted, “You’re so evil, you know that?”

Hiruzen pouted. “Hey, he went into my fridge last night and helped himself to some cupcakes without my permission. Now, I’m short. It’s payback!” He nudged Homura’s shoulder. “Well Homura, you don’t have to join Koharu and I then. Admit it, you want to relish in this too.”

Homura clenched his teeth. He exclaimed, “Screw that, I’m coming with you guys!” 

* * *

 

The Nidaime Hokage stood at front of the academy’s first year classroom. He was wearing different styled Hokage clothes that he only wore for formal pictures; but, his other clothing was soiled, so he decided to wear something else. He wore a long white robe underneath a dark red kimono. He wore a blacker open style coat with a high collar that reached just below his ears. He tied the white robe and red kimono together with a black sash. He accessorized the look with his Happuri, and a long necklace bearing eight elongated, rectangular crystals.

He scanned the entirety of the room, gawking at every excited applicant with their tag along parents at their side. Just like the last two years, it was his job to make these children as comfortable as possible in an environment only suitable for a shinobi. They’d be learning the basics here.

Tobirama cleared his throat before starting. “Good morning, everyone.”

The classroom responded, “Good morning Nidaime-sama.”

Tobirama said, “I am very humbled to see so many bright faces here at the academy’s yearly open house. I’m sure some of you have already been shown around the school upon arrival, but nonetheless, you will be given the final grand tour after our quick discussion here. As you know, the academy is where a shinobi’s journey begins. It’s where they become heroes for our village; always providing freedom for our loved ones. Here, in this classroom, the basics will be taught; taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu.”

Tobirama lightly chortled when the classroom began squabble with enthusiasm.

Tobirama interjected before things got out of hand, “Now, now, don’t get too excited. You will be learning theory first. That includes the history of shinobi, the founding of our village, and the surrounding countries. After theory, taijutsu and weapons training would commence; only then, will it get challenging. Unless your child displays remarkable talent, an accepted applicant will spend a minimum of two years at the academy, in order to qualify for a Genin position. Let me remind you that it’s a harsh and deadly world out there. We are preparing you for the future; the future of protecting our home, Konohagakure.”

Meanwhile, just outside the door of the classroom, Homura and Koharu were peeking through the door that was conveniently left ajar. Koharu’s job was to keep an eye out for suspicious activity as they committed their act. On the other hand, Hiruzen was busy standing on top of Homura’s sturdy shoulders. At that particular moment, Hiruzen was still carefully placing the large cans of paint on the edge of the door. He rested the blue and yellow paint against the doorframe. Homura, upon looking at the Nidaime, could tell that he was gradually becoming uncomfortable, and Homura was sure that once Tobirama’s speech was done, he would be the first to leave the room.

“Dramatic speech as usual.” Homura whispered rather harshly towards Hiruzen, “Saru, won’t you hurry it up a little? My shoulders and knees are about to give out.”

Koharu added, “Hurry up. Someone will probably be coming any minute. Then, we’ll definitely be in trouble.”

Hiruzen thought, _“It’s perfect. Surely, when Tobirama-sensei opens the door, he will be doused in the color green.”_ Hiruzen hopped off of his teammate’s shoulders. “Hurry, let’s hide.” The three troublemakers scurried behind a corner near the end of the hallway, and patiently waited for their plan to succeed; they just hoped that the right person would open the door.

Tobirama’s speech continued, “Now, not all of you will make it into the academy on the first round. Yes, your application is based on your current skill levels; but, I will let you know that it is not based on your character, or your family name. We cannot accept everybody all at once; however, do not be wary, alternates will also be accepted. Alternates are a few select shinobi with only a specific set of special skills that the academy will work on to make those skills more well-rounded.

If anyone is still interested in attending the academy, you can fill out the applications that are sitting in front of you. When your applications are finished being filled out, you can hand them to a local Jounin inside the classroom, and you can all meet me along with the rest of our staff on the training grounds. We will be giving a tour and a demo.” He scanned the classroom once more. “Any questions from my future students?”

One boy immediately raised his hand.

Tobirama acknowledged the child, “Yes, your question?”

“Are you always this grumpy and dramatic?”

Tobirama was taken aback. “W…what?” He grumbled, “What kind of question is that? No, I’m not always grumpy and dramatic. Next!”

Another boy questioned, “Will you be teaching us?”

Tobirama answered with a solid, “No.” He paused momentarily before saying, “Are there any questions regarding the academy?”

Suddenly, Tobirama was berated by several other unrelated questions and statements coming from various directions in the classroom. The words being said were beginning to boggle his mind. He couldn’t handle so many questions all at once.

“Why do you wear that face protector? Everyone else wears a head band. You look silly.”

“Where are you going for lunch today?”

“Oh, oh, yes, what’s your favourite food?”

“What’s your favorite sea creature? I like sea turtles!”

“What’s your favourite jutsu?”

“My dad says you’re an asshole. The First Hokage wasn’t like that!”

“Mother says that you’re a Senju. What’s a Senju? Is it a kind of dish?”

“I like tuna casserole!”

“My father hates your guts.”

Tobirama’s eye twitched. He thought, _“Oh my god. I’m surrounded by forty Hiruzens. I’m going to go nuts if I stay here.”_ He said hesitantly, “O-Okay, I think that’s enough for this morning. Thank you.” He then turned to a couple of his Jounin. “Wait on their applications. When everyone is done, take them outside to the training grounds. We’ll see you then.” Barely acknowledging his departure out of the classroom, Tobirama hurried towards the door of the classroom. He was annoyed, and grumpy; and without thinking, he opened the door.

As planned, the two paint cans let gravity take effect. Without fail, the blue paint was the first to make impact with the Hokage; paint sploshed and splattered all over his clothing, and neck. Some of the blue paint was running underneath his clothes and down his back. Then, the yellow paint can was the next to destroy whatever it landed on. The can flipped and drenched the entirety of Tobirama’s hair and face. Both cans hit the floor with a large _TING_. The remaining amounts of blue and yellow paint slowly flowed out of the cans like lava as it stained the floor.

The Hokage stared ahead of him. He was looking at an empty wall. His brows were furrowed, his mouth was crooked, and both of his crimson eyes were twitching.

Behind that very corner in the hallway, Hiruzen, Homura and Koharu snickered in the background. They relished in this moment. It’s too bad they didn’t have a camera.

After a long moment of silence, the entire classroom suddenly erupted with hysterical laughter.

Sensing the possible perpetrator, Tobirama quickly gawked to his right, and caught sight of three shadows making a run for it.

Koharu whispered, “He saw us, run.”

Hiruzen agreed, “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

As they bolted down the hallway, a paint stained Tobirama appeared in front of them. They stopped in their tracks, but skid across the ground, eventually causing all of them to run into Tobirama’s rigid body. When they gathered their composure, the Chunin turned around, and began to run in the opposite direction, but Tobirama was quick to clutch all three of their shirt collars. “Oh no, you don’t,” he said with little temperament. He then lifted his former students a couple of inches off of the ground. “What the hell is wrong with you? Your little charade made me look like a fool in front of an entire generation of potential shinobi. I can’t believe you guys did this to me on such an important day. This was your idea, wasn’t it, Saru?”

Hiruzen shouted, “Hey, don’t blame me, blame gravity!”

Tobirama slightly shook the young boy, “But gravity didn’t construct a plan! You’ve always been pranking me over the years. I guess I should’ve gotten used to it by now.”

Hiruzen replied, “Tobirama-sensei, you aren’t that great with children. I think they were tired of your dramatic, and somewhat scary speech.”-

“It still doesn’t mean you can throw cans of paint all over me!”

Hiruzen retorted, “It’ll wash off!”

Tobirama said sarcastically, “What a great concept, Saru. Maybe I should make you guys wash them. I can assure you that it won’t come out easily.” He said with a terrible tone of voice, “Now that you’ve been caught red handed, it is my duty to give you the ultimate punishment.”

The three helpless Chunin shivered. Koharu said, “W-w-what’s the ultimate punishment?” 

* * *

 

“Tobirama-senseeeei, what the hell are you doing?!” Hiruzen exclaimed. He and his teammates were huddled together; a thick rope was tightly wrapped around their body, and they were hung upside down by their feet. They were hanging off of a tree branch at the academy’s training grounds, swinging back and forth. Hiruzen shouted, “What’s the meaning of this, Tobirama-sensei?!”

Tobirama, stood back fifty feet. He was still covered in paint. With his back turned to the trouble makers, he stuck a thumb over his shoulder, forcing the academy candidates to lock their eyes onto what was swinging on the tree branch. Tobirama said, to the candidates, “Welcome to the training grounds. Step in line everyone, we are going to get you to perform a little activity.”

Hiruzen shook. “Tobirama sensei, what are you doing?”

The applicants formed a single file line beside the Nidaime Hokage. The man reached behind his black coat and pulled out five shuriken and kunai knives. He said to the first student in line, “You see those pests hanging from that tree over there?”

The girl nodded as she was in the process of taking the weapons away from the Hokage’s grasp.

Tobirama closed his eyes, and grinned. He then shoved his hand on top of the child’s head and ruffled her long hair. “Have at it. Throw those shuriken and kunai at them as hard as you can.”

After his quick explanation, Tobirama moved the side, and watched as the candidate threw her kunai knives and shuriken at Hiruzen, Koharu and Homura. Of course, she missed, but it was still a scary thought to have two of the most dangerous ninja weapons flying passed your face and body.

Hiruzen screamed, “AHHHHHHHHHHH!”

* * *

 It was 8:00pm, and dusk was now upon them. The welcome wagon was still hanging upside down. Steam was also sizzling off of their bodies. They obtained minor cuts and scratches that covered exposed skin and clothing. They were twitching and looked as if they were about to faint.”

Finally, Tobirama approached the children with his arms crossed over his chest. He said, “Have you had enough?”

All three children nodded. They were too exhausted to form words.

Then, Tobirama took his own kunai, and cut the part of the rope that kept them connected to the tree. They all fell onto their faces. Tobirama then proceeded to cut the rope that was also wrapped around their bodies in order to keep them together.

Hiruzen said with a high-pitched squeal, “Tobirama-sensei, you’re so meeeeeeaaaaan.”

Tobirama scoffed, “And you’re annoying; all three of you. You’re like mosquitoes that just never go away. What the hell were you thinking, you made me look like a fool.”

Hiruzen puckered his lips. “That’s the whole point of pranks, old man!”-

Tobirama spewed a harsh stream of water from his mouth; he hit Hiruzen’s face for a couple of seconds before stopping.

Hiruzen commented, dazed, “That’s a…funny way to do…water torture.”

Koharu hopped onto her feet and brushed herself off. “We were bored, okay? And we were just playing with you. No one got physically hurt today. The only thing that got hurt was your pride.”

Tobirama slightly smiled. He bowed his head. “I guess you’re right.” He sighed, “Looking back at all of this, your prank was kind of funny. But, what am I going to do with you guys? You seem to have a lot of free time. Should I start putting you on longer missions? Hm?”

Hiruzen stated, “You stole food from my fridge.”

Tobirama nodded. “That’s right. And you ruined my expensive clothes. So I think we’re even now. Don’t you agree?”

The children laughed.

Then, Tobirama grew serious. “If you’re going to do something like this again, do it when I’m not undergoing something important, got it?”

“Yes, Tobirama sensei!”

Tobirama reached out his hand and lifted each child to their feet. He said, “Come now, I’m famished. You all must be too. Would you like to come over to my place and enjoy some miso together?”

“Yes, Tobirama-sensei!”


End file.
